


If Three Is Supposed To Be A Crowd Then What Is Four?

by Krillrow



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chases, Cute, Falling In Love, Feeding, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krillrow/pseuds/Krillrow
Summary: No matter what I do Kanda would not leave me alone, the thought passed through my head, as I ran away from Kanda which was moments away from me to see Allen and Lavi run the other way. He even got Allen and Lavi in the chase, just cause I did join them last night. Don't blame me if I wanted to keep my ass safe. 
Mystery pairing Kanda x RegnaOriginal Posting on Fanfiction by Krillrow





	1. The Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted in FF.net, I have showed my story to others and they loved it wanting for more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Run begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning oral sex. Please tell me if you liked it or if it was no good. This is my first time writing a Yuu x Allen x Lavi x Regna fanfiction. Regna is a character I added for fun, be warned that I might suck badly at this. *

I was in my room when there was a slight knock at the door saying

 

“Regna are you awake?” said through the door. I jumped out of my bed and walked to the door then opened it to reveal Lavi standing there worried as I guided him to the bed.

 

“What's wrong Lavi?” as it was already pretty late at night to have visitors.

 

“Yesterday I saw Kanda and Allen having sex, at the end of it Kanda said next time you, should join us.” I stared at Lavi with my mouth open wide “Allen and Kanda were at it? I thought they hated each other.” I moved my hand through my head and sighed with frustration.

 

“Ya I thought so too but it seems like they like each other, either way, Kanda said I should join them. What should I do?” He grabbed my hands in his and looked me in the eyes as he moved closer to me “How about you ask Kanda?” He let go of my hands as he thought about it.

 

“Okay, I will but you are coming with me” Lavi got off the bed as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside my room down the hallway to Kanda’s door where we waited. We waited a few mins before I let go of Lavi’s hand and turned around to the direction of my room. As I did the door to Kanda’s room slammed open as two hands came out grabbing me and Lavi dragging us in, then the door slammed close.

 

Lavi was thrown at the door while the other hand threw me on the bed. My face soon impacted with the pillow as my hair fell around me, my body on all fours that soon wobbled with the impact, as my arms gave out pushing my head more into the pillow, my back sinking in. My face moved to the side to see that Allen was next to the bed at the window fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, Kanda looked at Allen noticing the white haired boy was finding it hard to unbutton his shirt while he was approaching the white haired boy.

 

“Are you sure this a good idea for both of them to know?”

 

Kanda moved in front of Allen and with one of his fingers, he slipped under the buttons as they popped “this is your idea Allen, I am just giving you a helping hand.” The shirt slipped down as the last button came undone sliding down Allen’s chest as it rubbed against his nipple as if teasing Allen. Allen gasped, he buried his face into Kanda’s chest to silent his gasping sounds.

  


The long haired man whispered in Allen's ear “let him hear your voice.” Allen slowly moved his head from the long haired man’s shoulders to see Lavi’s lustful eyes look at him as his face was burning red. Allen stared at Lavi while Kanda was at work moving his hand to Allen’s ass, moving him closer. The white haired boy let out a little moan trying not to let his voice grow, as Kanda started to suck on the boy's neck, teasing him with his soft lips. The white haired boy’s voice grew as Kanda moved his hands to Allen’s cock gripping it in his hand, as  Allen’s eyes meet Lavi’s while he was panting, he called Lavi’s name.

 

Lavi stared as he walked to Allen that was calling his name, the white haired boy moved his hands around Lavi’s neck. Lavi let out a gasp of satisfaction of contact, as Allen took advantage of his opened mouth and darted to Lavi’s opened mouth moving his tongue into the red headed boy’s mouth .Kanda removed his hand moving away from Allen, while Lavi took the spot.

 

The long haired man started walking towards the bed where I laid, as I noticed I began to move away from the tall man. Kanda moved onto the bed and moved towards me, as he grabbed my leg and flipped me over to face him. He stared at me as I started to squirm under him, my legs were spread wide open as I tried to kick him. Kanda smiled as he moved his soft warm lips onto mine, as his tongue invaded my mouth, his black eyes stared into mine as he removed his lips from mine.

 

Leaving me breathless “Your lips look delicious, so good,” he said in his breaths as he moved his fingers along my throat, making my limbs go numb as I stopped fighting back. My eyes shifted from his to see Lavi’s chest and Allen on his knees holding Lavi’s dick in his hands as he kissed the tip then he took it in his mouth then he started to suck.

 

My face flushed as I stared not noticing until it was too late as Kanda held my chin, forcing it to open as my eyes widen at the sight of Kanda’s dick. When it registered to my mind it was too late as I started wiggling but to no use, it affected nothing instead it sparked a light in Kanda’s eyes. He moved his dick into my mouth as it touched my lips making me shiver in response. Kanda moved even more down my throat as he started to thrust into my mouth each time going deeper as he was breathing heavily.

 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he thrusted harder each time as he went even further. It became hard to breathe, but when I did breath I could smell something sweet that grew with each thrust, his pace increasing while the scent became stronger.

 

Then he stopped to a halt as he held my head releasing inside my mouth as the warm liquid slithered down my throat. When he was done releasing he moved his dick out of my mouth, he moved up and off the bed. I swallowed the cum that was in my mouth as I got up from the bed and made a run for it almost getting caught by Kanda as he went for my arm but I avoided it and moved to the door and opened it, making a run for it.

 

I ran to my room, then slammed the door close locking it just in time as Kanda banged on the door, as I slid down catching my breath.  “I will get you,” said Kanda as he left the door, the banging stopped as I shivered at the thought.I got up from the door and moved to my bed to sleep but the thought stayed with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's note: So this story came because of a dream when I was watching D.gray man. Kanda was such a jerk to Regna, but I did look up to someone else. I have a feeling people are hating on me now, but my baby Regna.. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got two of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good.*


	2. Failed Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regna's Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING NON-CON/RAPE. Fight baby all you want, but it would make it just hurt even more.*

I didn’t get a wink of sleep as I moved and fell out of my bed onto the ground. The thought surfaced in my head as I remembered Kanda releasing himself inside my mouth that is now in my belly. I got up and rushed to the bathroom to the toilet and tried to hurl but nothing would come out, as I sighed.

 

Then I brushed my teeth as my belly growled, I walked to the door when I was done brushing my teeth unlocking the door slowly and peeked in the crack of the door to see if anyone was at my door. With relief that no one was there, I opened it and closed it locking it with haste as I fast walk to the cafeteria to see that there was no one except Kanda and Jerry.

 

I walked to Jerry “what would you like Regna?”he flipped the spoon in his hand.

 

“One big bowl of miso soup please” I smiled at him as he went to work returning to me with a huge bowl of soup on a platter. I grabbed it and sat on the next table to Kanda avoiding Kanda as I sighed in relief, but it was cut as Kanda got up with his food and sat on the other side of my table in front of me. As my skin jumped in reply to him sitting right in front of me, I tried to get up but was stopped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

 

My ears moved to his mouth as he said “I will fuck you.” he said in a slight whisper as he let go of my arm making me fall back into the seat as my face burned red as my eyes opened wide in response to what Kanda said, my body gave a slight shiver to the thought. A few minutes passed as I stared into my soup, then someone slowly slipped into the seat next to me holding a platter with food in it as he places it down, it was Lavi.

 

“Why did you leave us? Last night you should have joined us. Kanda sure would have been happy.” Lavi whispered it into my ear making me shiver at the thought.

 

“My belly was hurting last night really badly that it made me faint” I lied through my teeth, rubbing my belly. Lavi watched as I rubbed my belly “let’s go get it check out after you done.”

 

We both started eating then soon after Kanda took his platter and brought it to Jerry who thanked him. After we were done we brought our plates to Jerry and walked out the cafeteria into the hall, soon reaching the hospital where they took me in a room and left Lavi outside the door in the waiting room.

 

They check me and said I was fine and exit the room. As the person got out of the room I rushed up and slipped out of the room and ran past the waiting room as Lavi saw me he yelled “Ragna is escaping!” Lavi yelled as Allen, Kanda, and Lavi got up and ran after me.

 

No matter what I do Kanda would not leave me alone, the thought passed through my head, as I ran away from Kanda which was moments away from me to see Allen and Lavi run the other way. He even got Allen and Lavi in the chase, just cause I did join them last night. Don't blame me if I wanted to keep my ass safe.While Allen and Lavi went the other way, I kept running until I meet Lavi and Allen. I was blocked from both sides that's what they thought as I approached the railing and jump on top of the railing then jumped off to the ground level.

  
  


I fell on the impact of the ground as my legs try to stabilize to walk, as I heard Lavi’s loud voice yell “Ragna he is down there.” Lavi pointed as I ran to the door and opened it then ran to the cliff and jumped off, I kept falling until I impacted with the tree which broke my fall as Lavi was falling down first with his hammer that was big as if he was trying to kill me.

 

I climbed down the tree and ran as it was smashed by Lavi’s hammer while Kanda was running down the wall. Lavi held his hammer and swung it while Kanda swung his sword at me, as I dodged it all. Kanda let out a che as he swung his sword missing me, but as I did something impacted with me.

 

My body jerk up, while my body fell crashing down to the ground with something on my waist, my eyes closing automatically as I touched the ground. When it was over I opened my eyes to see Allen on my waist, as I looked around to see Kanda put his sword away and Lavi put his hammer away.

 

“Nice job moyashi,” said Kanda, while Lavi said “Nice job Allen. Ragna why did you try to escape?” Lavi and Kanda both started to walk to me, when they reached me Allen slowly got up then Kanda picked me up first with my head then the legs bride style. I looked in amazement of the outline my body made in the ground, as I started to squirm around then stopped as my back cracked, pain spreading over my body as I grabbed onto Kanda’s jacket and pushed my face into his shoulder.

 

I could feel Kanda body tense up when I do as he climbed the cliff holding onto me as we reached the top of the cliff and saw the Order. We walked through the door and walked to Kanda’s room as he opened it he threw me onto the bed, this time, facing up, Lavi and Allen walked in as Allen locked the door.

 

Lavi was at the end of the bed while Kanda walked to the bed and started moving closer to me, as I got up and ran off the bed but Kanda gripped my leg which made me fall down onto Lavi as I yelped from the pain.

 

Lavi moved his hands around my ribcage as he hugged me not letting me escape as I tried to move away, Kanda approached me like a predator looking down on its prey, as my struggling became more intense the closer Kanda moved.

 

“It’s okay, Regna it will hurt for a little then it will be all good, so don’t fear Yuu” I looked at Lavi horrified as he smiled, in the corner of my eye I saw Allen become angry as he knew he would be left out and I would get all the gods that I never wish to have.

 

“Allen help” I yelled but it was cut off by Lavi my best friend kissing me while his tongue invaded my mouth, Allen ran up to me, then grabbed my shirt and pulled me away from Lavi as I was panting “thanks,” I said between my breath.

 

But it was too late Lavi was looking at me his hungry eyes looking at me as he licked his lips, Allen noticed as it infuriated him he threw me aside. Kanda swiftly caught me as Allen dragged Lavi outside the door with a slam, as Kanda got up and threw me back to the bed as he walked to the door and locked it putting the key in a silver box on a table near the door as I stared.

 

I sank into the bed knowing my fate was sealed as I shivered, Kanda noticed and smiled it off which made me want to run away. He made his way to the bed and moved on top of me, I stare at him then I moved my hands to my mouth to cover, he smirked as I did that moving his hands on mine and forced them to move.

 

My lips shook as they were revealed “why so scared” he said, just as I was about to reply he moved in and kissed me, his tongue moved to my teeth and pushed with force. He noticed he was not getting anywhere so he moved his hand to my shirt and started to unbutton while my hand moved to try to stop it.

 

Forgetting that his goal was to be in my mouth I gave up on fighting with him in my mouth as he moved in, instead I fought him with my shirt. He let out a che as he grabbed both hands and held them with one hand undoing the buttons, he let go of both my hands moving one of his hand to my nipple as his kisses intensify.

 

My head started to spin while his hand slid down to my zipper, his tongue stopped as his mouth moved off of mine as I gasped to catch a breath. He unzipped my pant as his hand wandered into my underwear as he found my dick, then his hand started to work making my whole body shiver at his touch.

 

“Kanda.. no stop” he didn’t listen as I pleaded, instead, he moved his hand to my face, slowly moving one of his fingers into my mouth then he added another while he played with my tongue which left me panting.  My hands moved against his chest as I tried to push him off but failed, as he let out a chuckle. My eyes stared into his, then he removed his fingers slowly leaving me moaning, then he moved those same fingers to my entrance.

 

They moved over my hole pressing in but not all the way while he started to tease me which made me pout. As I pouted, then did I noticed what this has done to me, as sense came back to me. Kanda noticed that my reason was coming back as I started to struggle, che came out of his mouth as he pressed two fingers into my ass and began to move.

  
  


Kanda’s fingers began to move up inside me, I could feel it as he pressed on this one spot that made my breath go harsh. “Noo.. stop!” Kanda smirked as he kept pressing there, then he started to rub, my back curved in while my hands grabbed on his back digging in, knowing that my climax was close “sto..”

 

I tried to say, as Kanda quickened his pace on my dick, I released, my back curved forward and my grip tightened. “Ahh” slipped out of my mouth, my back went back to the bed, I laid exhausted “Kanda are we done?”

 

Kanda smirked at the thought finished “Not even close” he chuckled at the thought done, he moved his fingers out of me, making me let out a sigh of relief. Just as I was about to close my eyes Kanda unzipped his pant to reveal his dick, which stood up, twitching. I watched as it twitched, remembering the length and thickness, which could not possible fit as I started to try to get away but failed as he grabbed me.  

 

Kanda lifted me up and slowly lowered me onto his dick, which kissed my entrance, my entrance allowed Kanda to enter me. “Noo.. stop, I don’t want it” his dick moved up into me as it throbbed causing me to twitch, as he filled my stomach up, holding me down in his arms with a tight embrace kissing my neck.

 

I caught my breath, but not for long as he moved and trusted, each time he trusted my entrance would open up wider for him making me squirm. He kept thrusting inside as his pace increased, so did his size become bigger.

 

Then he stopped to a halt, his grip became stronger as he pushed me down onto his dick releasing, he huffed and puffed while I came at the same time, my back arched forward towards Kanda “ahh.”

  
As he released his cum inside me my body shivered with the feeling of being filled.   Everything after that became a blur, but I know if I knew what happened I would hate myself for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Note: Poor Regna must hurt like hell. If it was me I would squirm at his grip fighting with all I got! It took me like forever to finish this chapter. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good, one of them could not stand it while the other was like add more detail about the ending.*


	3. Laid Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regna tries but fails and gets the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING BENDER-GENDER AND SCARY KANDA!!! The more you move the more it spills or that’s what they say.*

My eyes slipped open to reveal Kanda’s sleeping face which looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe he would do such crude things to me. His arms around my waist tightened as his face twitched moving me closer into his grip moving my hips. As my hips moved I yelped in pain pushing my face into his chest, as he slept silently.

 

There was a pillow behind me, my hand moved over to grab the pillow trying to slip out of Kanda’s grip moving the pillow in my place as he grabbed it. With the swift movement, my hips began to hurt again as cum began to escape my lower hole which made me shiver in response.

 

As my body stopped shivering I began to move to the end of the bed and slipped off not waking Kanda, slipping onto the floor as the cum stopped pouring instead stayed inside me which made me feel sick, as I began to crawl to my clothes sometimes falling down onto the floor. I picked up my coat and slipped my arms through it, sitting on the floor getting ready, wincing at the pain as I sat up moving up into a standing position.

 

My legs began to stabilize as I slipped my pants on then grabbed my shirt and buttoned my coat, next looking for the key for the door. My hands moved to the box where the key was, then I picked it up shaking, as I fit the key into the door unlocking it, then looked back to the bed to see Kanda still asleep.

 

I opened the door, then placed the key back into the silver box then closed the door, as I began to walk my balance failed me as my head spun making me lean onto the wall as I walked to my room moving over other people's room to mine, there was no one in the hall which made me sighed as I looked back to the dreadful room.

 

As I reached my door, my hand slipped into my pocket finding the key, shoving it into the hole then turning it as it unlocked and swung with a sweet sound. My body jolted at the sound as it moved in, closing the door then locking it, I began to removing my clothes as I walked to the bathroom sitting down into the tub and turned the water on.

 

“Ahh,” the sound slipped out of my mouth as the cold water began to prickle at my skin turning warm. My hand moved to my lower hole rubbing around there as it was swollen and puffy, my fingers slowly began to creep inside making me moan in pain and pleasure. My insides were so slimy with the remains of Kanda’s cum, my finger tried to push it out but it did not budge but instead stuck onto the walls of my inside.

 

I sighed knowing it won't budge, my fingers slipping out of my hole, my hands began to rub my skin in an effort to wash myself. When I was done I turned off the water getting up leaning onto the wall, moving to get the towel to wipe myself as I moved out wiping myself.

 

Moving into my room where I sat on to the bed and stared at the mirror in the thought of what I should do now. Maybe if I change how I looked then I can leave here from Kanda and live a better life, my lips curved into a smile at the thought.

 

Live life like a normal person, my thoughts came to a pause as another thought came, how will I escape? Wait Lenalee gave me a dress, maybe I could escape with this, I got up and crouched down then moved my hand under my bed to find a bag then grabbed it placing it on the bed. She gave it to me to try on to see how it looked, but I never did try it, the bag held the dress which she gave me as I placed it on the bed next to me.

 

Then I went to pack my bag when I was done the hard part would be to get past the gates, my eyes moved to the dress that was on the bed, as I began to strip removing my cloths to put the dress on. It felt like I was wearing nothing as I walked to the mirror picking up my second brush combing my hair into two pigtails, my looks changed by a simple change in my hair that made my eyes pop out making me look like a girl.

 

My hair was white as snow, which did not help my pale skin, that made my red eyes pop out while my long lashes would move each time I blinked, maybe it helped that I am small so that I would look more like a girl. When I mean small I mean almost the same size as Allen, my hair was so long it touched my hips if it was not tied up, almost as long as Kanda’s hair.

 

I picked up my bag and opened the door and locked it putting the key in my bag as I rushed to the hospital, moving into a room where no one was opening the window jumping onto the ledge jumping down into a tree that broke my fall as I stayed there to look around to see if it's safe.

 

What surprised me next was to see Kanda at the door looking around, he didn't notice my fall as he moved inside the place walking back. As I see this I climb down the tree looking around warily running to the edge of the cliff then jumping off making no sound.

 

Or so I thought when I looked up I saw Kanda running down the wall with his sword in his hand, which made me cringe “leave me alone Kanda” I yelled at him “why would I let you go mutt” Kanda yelled at me with a smirk on his face that made me want to run away even more from this horrible person.

 

“Innocence Activate” I whispered as my innocence increased my speed, as I landed it did not affect me, as I began to run faster away from the lustful Kanda jumping over things in my way. Kanda slowed down to catch his breath while I continued slowly getting away from Kanda which brought me relief at the thought, no more Kanda.

 

I ran through the forest until I came across a home which had a farm, in the farm they grew apple trees, which looked yummy as I stopped under the tree to pick an apple to try, but just as I reached out someone yelled.

 

“Are you really going to steal?” a small voice said, as my head zipped to look at the boy who was standing there in the entrance of the home, the boy had beautiful locks of brown hair that poured around his shoulders as my belly groaned with hunger.

 

“I was hungry, so I was going to take a quick bit” I replied my face burned red with embarrassment as the boy stared at me his skin glistened in the light.

 

“Come join us, we have plenty of food for everyone,” the boy said with a smile, as I followed him into the home and into the dining hall where a man and a woman sat there waiting for the boy, they looked at me with surprise as they asked.

 

“Now who is this Sammy,” said the mother, that stared at me with worry “this is someone who I meet outside, I saw her leaning on the apple tree that was in front of our home. She was passed out and I felt sorry for her so I brought her to eat” Sammy let out a small blush as he told them where he found me not telling them that I was trying to steal some food which made me happy yet it made me feel guilty.

 

He grabbed my hand dragging me to sit next to him on the opposite side of his parents “thank you for telling them and I am sorry for what I did and my name is Regna” I whispered in his ear as his mother got up and went into another room then came back with food as she placed it down in front of me sitting back down to her seat.

 

When she sat down we all ate then after we finished “you must be tired, do you want to sleep” she said while she picked up my plate and placed it in the kitchen coming back, I nodded moving a hand to my mouth to cover up my yawning.

 

“Then let’s go,” she said as I followed her out of the room and into the hall up the stairs to a room “you can sleep here.” I crawled into the bed then she said “good night” then closed the doors,I stared at the ceiling remembering what happened the last time that I went to sleep, which made me shiver as my grip grew onto the pillow that I hugged, the scent of Kanda drifted in the air, as my eyes slowly slipped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Authors Note: The scent of Kanda, means, Kanda is on the move, mean for me that is my cue to run the hell away. My poor Regna can't get Kanda’s cum out of his ass, that must suck. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good, my friend loved the idea about the cum that it would not come out.*


	4. The Crying Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda's view of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING NICE KANDA , FLUFFY, AND SEX-TALKING. No fighting back *

Che, I let the mutt escape the thought went through my head as I climbed the wall to get back to the Order. Once I got back at the top, I saw Lavi and Allen near the door, as Lavi grabbed Allen in his grip and hugged him, Allen let out a small moan as they noticed me they stopped to a halt and moved away from each other. Allen was blushing red, while Lavi scratched his head in response “Did you catch Regna?”

 

Lavi said opening his eye to see that Regna was not in sight “He ran into the forest, where I lost him” which irritated me so much, well he is a dog after all. I began to walk to the door, when Allen’s eyes shifted over to my way as he watched me “Kanda go after Regna” Allen said as he moved closer to me pointing to the forest, as he pointed to the forest I watched looking through the trees until there was a spot where the trees did not grow.

 

“Regna might be there”I let out an irritated sound knowing that the beansprout actually used his mind instead of his ass which was shocking. I began to run down the cliff, then I ran to the entrance of the forest, I looked around then I ran straight into the forest which welcomed me showing me my goal as I reached a home which had apple trees growing around.

 

As I looked around to see a curvy brown haired boy which was picking apples, I began to walk to the boy as he stopped to turn to me asking“ Hello, are you looking for Regna?” I nodded my head at the boy, as he turned around to the home and started walking “Mom, Regna’s friends is here to pick her up” What does this boy mean by girl, what did the stupid mutt do this time, as I grunted.

 

The boy brought me upstairs into a bedroom which was pitch dark as we walked to the bed to show a white-haired person hugging a pillow sleeping. I moved the sheets to show the white haired person in a dress, as I removed my coat to wrap the child, while I warped him, I removed the pillow in his hands, lifting him up. I held him in bridal style as he grabbed my shit moving it slower to his face “can you carry Regna’s bag and come with me?”

 

As I said his name it made me a little agitated at the sound of the name, as the brown boy held the bag following me to the cliff where Lavi waited. When we reached there Lavi grabbed the bag from the boy's hands, he eyed me as Regna gripped onto my shirt even more which made Lavi smiled which made me want to knock the hell out of him.

 

Lavi noticed, smiling even more as he used his hammer to get to the top of the cliff while I began to climb up the cliff with Regna in my arms. When we reached the top Allen was waiting near the door impatiently as Lavi ran to Allen locking lips, as Allen moved his hand though Lavi’s head. I walked past them holding Regna, as I walked to my room, to my bed where I placed Regna as he held onto my shirt not letting go. I moved my hands onto his moving his hands off my shirt, his face turned into a sad one as the fabric was removed between his hands.

 

I moved to the door closing it then locking it, then I turned around to the sad Regna on the bed,  as I walked to the bed. When I reached the bed, my body slipped down into the covers as my hands moved over to the boy which was crying in his sleep but his lips were curved into a smile. My hands moved him up and onto my lap facing towards me, when he was placed on my lap his hands moved to grab my shirt as he pushed his face into it.

 

“No stop” he yelled as his grip tightened around my shirt, tears were slipping out of his eyes, my arms moved around him as his arms bundled together near my chest, his body began to shake while his breath picked up in my grip. A sigh slipped out of my mouth as I wondered what the young boy was dreaming about, but I did have an idea about what it was. A thought passed my mind reminding me of last night, the feelings of being inside him, with each thrust his ass tightened in response as he screamed with each thrust.

 

His nails dug into my back which made me wince at the feeling, after round one, he became more violent and scared, which at the time turned me on more as I would trust harder and farther as his ass would open up wider each time. One of my hand moved to his head, my fingers slipped through his hair as they undid the bow ties, my hands moved around his head in a stroking tone which seemed to help.

 

Regna breath began to slow down as the tears stopped flowing, his body slowly stopped shaking. “There, there everything is going to be okay” I whispered in his ear, as they twitched, his hands let go of my shirt as they moved to the side and hugged me. As he hugged me it gave me a slight surprised as my body jumped up a little not waking up the child in my arms which was so fair and soft. The warmth moved over my body, as my muscles began to ease up, a thought passed through my head what have I done, as my eyes slipped close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Notes: I think in this chapter I fell for Kanda, just maybe well only for this one. That's what I would have said if he didn't mention about the fucking. Well, we now know what happened to my poor Regna. I was dying to write this chapter. IF only Regna would see this side of Kanda, only if. Maybe he would fall hard to Kanda. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good.*


	5. Scared Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regna is soo scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING FINGERING AND SEX MENTIONS/DOINGS. Hide and run all you want but Regna but no matter what Kanda will find you*

Soo warm, I moved closer to the warmness, inhaling a breath of what I was hugging which smelled amazing like cherry blossoms. My faced moved in closer to the warmness, as I moved closer the thing around me, its grip tightened around my waist pushing me up against the hard object. My eyes slowly peeled open to reveal black fabric with buttons going up, what is this, definitely not my pillow,  I thought as I moved my ear to the black thing.

 

When my ear touched the black thing it was warm, a faint heartbeat thumped as if it was alive, maybe this is someone..  Could it be Sammy, no wait he wore bright clothing, then where am I? I began to wiggle in the grip of the person, maybe Lavi, no wait if it was him then wouldn’t his hand be on my ass, the thought made me shiver.

 

It can’t be Allen he would be soo pissed at me for almost stealing all the gods, then the thought passed my mind is this Kanda. Before it registered in my mind my body violently jerk up, then my body began to shake, unable to move my arms while his grip grew. He moved his hand into my hair and began to stroke my head, but that did help, it made me more scared.

 

The rhythm reminded me of him thrusting inside me, the agonizing pain with each thrust never stopping, my hands moved to the pillow behind Kanda’s back as I try to get away pushing on the pillow.

 

“Struggling so early in the morning, what's wrong with you” he let out a little sigh of frustration, as his hands removed themselves from my head to wrap around me which drew me closer.

 

“Let go,” I said as my voice quivered, my head moved down,as I try to push him off with my head.

 

“Why so scared, little child,” Kanda said with a slight chuckle at the end of the sentence, as my belly growled that made me stop moving, as I moved my head up to look at Kanda. Kanda’s face held a bit of worry which was then covered up with pity as he looked at me “is the dog hungry?”

 

He asked in a teasing tone removing his hands from my side to pick me up which made my body jolt with fear as my eyes closed automatically scared for what was going to come next, but nothing did come next as he laid me down next to him. A sigh slipped out of  his mouth as he chuckled “if you want it so bad, all you need to do is ask for it” my face turned red as Kanda got out of the bed.

 

When he got out of the bed I grabbed the pillow which he was leaning on, then I moved my face into it, my hands wrapping around the pillow in embarrassment. He walked out the door locking it behind him grabbing his coat putting it on, when he left I hugged the pillow for a few minutes, he left meaning I can escape, he has fifteen minutes to get  here and back about.

 

I got up and off the bed placing the pillow back onto the bed, Kanda’s room doesn't have lots of things, I walked to the time glass where there was a flower inside as I watched the flower petal fall down I saw something that looked out of the ordinary at the bottom of the glass. I slowly picked it up trying not to tip the flower and looked under it to see a key that was taped to the bottom.

 

I moved my hand and removed the key, placing back the hour glass, I moved the key around in my hand as I walked to the door, I unlocked the door then opened it with a slight pull then I walked outside closing the door. I began to walk to my room, the door to my room was not locked which worried me, did I leave it locked.

 

My hands pushed on the door to reveal Allen on Lavi, Allen was straddling Lavi as he laid there, my eyes oped up wide as I yelled. Allen and Lavi’s gaze turned to me “come join us” they both said as Lavi pounded into Allen that made him yell in pleasure, thoughts came to my mind why and run.

 

Before my mind could choose my body chose for me as I made a run for it to my bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I closed the door then moved into the bathtub pulling the bath curtain, as I slowed down my breath to listen outside.

 

“I just heard mutt’s scream where is he” Kanda rushed into the room, “you mean Regna, he is in the bathroom” Allen replied in gasps as Lavi pounded, Kanda stomped to the bathroom each time he stepped my skin would jump until he got into the bathroom and looked to the bathtub, with a swift movement he removed the bath curtain. To reveal his angry face which made me back up more into the bathtub, his face changed into a smirk when he saw me huddled in a corner of the bathtub.

 

“So that's where you moved off to,”he said in a questioned tone as he approached me, moving into the tub as I whimpered. Then Kanda picked me up again moving out of the bathtub and out to the bedroom where Lavi and Allen were at it.

 

“How about we join them,” Kanda said as he moved his eyes to them, I shook my head violently in protest. “So then what do you want,” he said in a whisper as Allen yelled for us to join.

 

“I want to sleep” I replied as my voice shook, Kanda’s once grinning face turned into a questioned one, as he began to walk to the bed “tell the truth.” He kept walking to the bed, with each step we grew closer as Allen moved his hands out for me, as I wiggled and scratched to get away .

 

The pressure began to build up the closer we walked to the bed “I want Kanda”the words slipped out of my mouth as my face flushed red,as I said that Kanda stopped to a halt, just moments away from  Allen’s hand which made me sigh in relief.

 

“It not even close to done, it's just the beginning”  Allen's hands stopped reaching for me as Kanda turned around and began walking back to his room. When we reached Kanda’s home he placed me on his bed then locked his door, this brought back the memory of the night when he locked the door and had his way with me. Kanda began to walk to the bed, he removed his coat than his shirt to reveal his bare skin, the place where his heart was held a symbol.

 

When he reached the bed he moved on top of the bed moving closer to me, I wanted to run or scream but I knew it would not help, just spark a light in his eyes and he would get joy out of me running or trying to escape. But I just couldn’t help myself as I kicked back, Che slipped out of his mouth as he grabbed my leg trying to pull me under him, which made me squeal as I grabbed the sheets trying to pull away.

 

Each time he pulled harder with each pull, until my strength gave out, my belly growled in response when my hands let go. With the pull he moved my body up to his as my ass touched his crotch, which made my hole twitch, he felt my hole twitch which made him smirk. My hands moved over to my face to hide my blush, his dick began to throb as it rubbed against my hole making my breath harsh.

 

He held onto my leg, moving the other hand to my underwear, as he removed the fabric between him and my hole, then he moved my leg over his shoulder. He moved his finger over my hole, they began to rub my hole as he slipped one of his fingers with ease then he moved his finger around.

 

“Did you love me so much that you wanted to keep me close?” he said with a chuckle “no I did try to get it out but, it would not budge” the sentence began loud as it grew into a whisper. “That's proof that your body wants me, see” as he added another finger which moved in me as my insides squeezed together. A thought passed through my mind, the night is just beginning which made me shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: Kanda's soo mean -hits his chest- big meanie, one thing don’t kill me for how the chapter ended, or the next chapter will never come out cause then I would be dead and in the next land that comes and post it there XD. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good.*


	6. Hidden Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING HALF- NON-CON/RAPE. Regna actually got a mindfuck so beware of Kanda’s power.*

A thought passed through my mind, the night is just beginning which made me shiver.

 

“That's not true” I yelled at Kanda which his eyes lightened with amusement “tell you truth” his hands stopped moving leaving me gasping at his grip.

 

“Okay, to tell you the truth I hate what you do to me” as I said that I moved my head to the side moving away from his glare, my hands moved as I tried to push away from him, catching my breath.

 

“It seems like you are not being truthful to yourself” I caught my breath, but not for long as Kanda plunged another finger making me gasp. My fingers moved to his hand as he plunged his fingers into my hole.

 

“Now let's make you believe,” Kanda said as he took his free hand grabbing my fingers, that guided them to my hole. I tried to move but could not with his strong grip on my hands which shoved my fingers inside me making my back move up arching as his and my fingers meet each other inside me, the tight feeling grew in each breath that I took.

 

“Tight,” I said in a short breath as he grinned, he moved his fingers around me which made me squirm as they found this spot in me that shocked my whole body. My back jerked up, as his hands created pressure.

 

“Stop..” I said in a high-pitched voice, as it reached his ears he stopped then his eyes closed as if my yelling hurt his ears. His ears twitched as his face changed.  A few minutes passed as he opened his eyes, his eyes glimmered with the sight of anger as he began to thrust his fingers in deeper as he pressed my spot, then his fingers slipped out of my ass and soo did my fingers.

 

As they slipped out of my ass a sigh of relief washed over me, because there was no more pressure . But my sigh was cut short as the sound was replaced with the sound of clothes rubbing and rustling together then there was a pop. My eyes moved around to see what the sound was from, as my eyes spot what the sound was coming from.

 

My eyes opened wide, as I stared at Kanda’s dick which was erected, he moved his dick on top of mine as I saw the difference in size, he smiled. My eyes looked back up to his smile and then moved to his dick “no way that will fit in there” I said in a low tone voice as my face burned red.

 

“If you push hard enough then it will,” Kanda said with a smirk before I could understand what he meant he grabbed my hip and pushed me into his dick. But my muscles were too stiff as he failed with the first thrust, as his dick kissed my entrance which made me wince.

 

Che slipped out of his mouth as he went again but this time, he added more force, this time, entering, as he did I grabbed onto his back as I yelled in pain and pleasure. His hands moved under my waist as he dragged me off of the bed to lean on him, my weight moved as it pushed me on his dick.

 

I yelped in pain as he continued to thrust his dick inside me, which pressed on my inside throbbing, knowing it wanted to release its hot semen inside me. My thoughts began to drift away with each thrust, he noticed as his mouth moved to my ear as he began to nibble making me moan, my arms wrapped around his neck.

 

The toxic scent of cherry blossom filled the hair making my head spun “Kanda.. Stop.” there was still little resistance in me, as his dick moved out of my ass just barely as it kissed my asshole, before plunging in again which made me shiver in pleasure.

 

My grip grew as I was reaching climax “no.. more.. not there” I yelled as he stopped to a halt, pushing me down onto his cock as he released his hot semen into my belly, as tears fell out of my eyes.

 

“Ahh” the words came out of my mouth as he groaned, his dick grew bigger as it throbbed inside me. After he was done releasing he moved me down to the bed, as he flipped me so that my back was facing him.

 

He moved with caution so that his dick stayed in, as I purred in pleasure near his ear, which turned into a spark that made his dick grow bigger, filling my belly.

 

"Soo full, soo good" my fingers dug into the sheets as my back bent down curving in his will, as he licked my ear then he began to nibble a little. As he did it made me tighten around him, as he grunted with the pleasure as my wall made preasure that gripped him tighter.

 

He began to trust, as his warm chest moved to my back as he pressed up against me, which his nipples rubbed against me making me moan. His hot breath tickled my ear as his dick moved out of me kissing my hole as he slammed in again. His hands moved down over my arms as they reached my hand slipping through my fingers, which dug into the sheets with the sense of being filled as he thrusted.

 

Our hair tangled with each other with each thrust, then Kanda kissed my neck which made me let out a moan. All I could see next was the white hair mixing with Kanda’s black hair, as he released inside me, while I lost thought in his pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Notes: There is a reason why this chapter is soo short cause my head was not clear at all, because of a friend they know who they are.. -looks around- You know who you are. Regan and Kanda finally became one well with emotions I think, maybe the body but who knows. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good*


	7. Join us Regna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want him to join them in their deed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING CROSS-DRESSING, NICE/MEAN-KANDA, TOYS, AND HALF-SEX. Long story, playing hide and seek with Kanda is like run, run away for your life and hope he never find you.*

Soo warm,but my back is cold, I try to move my body but it would not budge as long arms wrap around my back. What’s this feeling, I tried to move again, but this time my body moved back as my back stretched, even more, my dick rubbed up against my belly and something else.

 

I slowly peeled my eyes open to see nothing, where am I, tears began to slip out of my eyes, as I began to sob, alone. The arms around me loosened around me as they moved to my shoulder to pull me a little away from the warmth “what's wrong, so early in the morning. ”

 

Kanda said as he moved his hand over to my eyes as he wiped them away while the other hand moved over to my head and moved in a rubbing tone. My breath slowed down, as my body stopped shaking with his soothing rhythm of his hand.

 

“I didn’t know where I was, I was scared,” I said as my voice cracked, Kanda watched me as I wiped my face. As I did something in me began to throb inside my belly, my eyes moved down to my belly, which grew in surprisement.

 

"Waa,” I said as Kanda’s dick throbbed in me making me lean onto Kanda “I was trying not to wake you up” as he thrusted inside me making me howl with the pressure that was in my belly, as he grunted releasing his semen inside me which made me twitch.

 

When he was done, he waited a few seconds before slowly and carefully moving me off his dick, as nothing spilled out of my hole which was weird as he laid me on the bed getting up.

 

“Where did the bean sprout leave it” as he searched around finding something, then turning around to me and began to walk. When he reached the bed he began to crawl onto the bed as he grabbed my leg up leaning my ass to him.

 

In his other hand, he held the object which looked weird as he moved it to my ass, “what,” before I could ask  he pushed the weird thing into my ass stopping me from speaking. It was cold, as it moved up deeper inside me adding more pressure as it moved inside me, the metal clung to my hole as the whole thing was in me.

 

“Well that worked better than I thought” he let out a chuckle as his fingers removed himself from my ass. I moved to my hands to my ass uncomfortably as they slipped into the metal ring.

 

“Better not” his voice turned harsh while his eyes glared at me, which made me shiver in fear. Soon my belly growled which made him chuckle “let’s go to get food” he said as he walked to the door. I tried to sit, but my body would not allow me as I feel back into the pillows.

 

“You know what, I can’t go” I pouted as I grabbed a pillow then began to hug it, shoving my face into the pillow. “Ohh, come on now, don't lie to yourself” Kanda began to move to the bed, as my grip grew onto the pillow, my face flushed red.

 

When he reached me, he grabbed the pillow in between my hands and pulled it away as I resisted. My strength slipped out of me as the pillow was ripped away from my hands, he moved his hands placing the pillow down, then moving to grab me by the arms.

 

“Ahh,” the sound slipped through my mouth as it was pushed in further making me wince, in pain.

 

“Kanda, can I please take it out” he shook his head in disappointment, he got up and picked up his shirt placing it back on as he buttoned it up.  Then he moved back to where I laid as he moved his hands around my back picking me up as I cringed with the pressure and weird feeling of what was in my belly.

 

Kanda picked me up as he walked to the door, I moved my hand to open the door as he walked outside turning around for me to close the door. He walked down the stairs, passing rooms as we reached the corner, he slowly lowered me down to stand as my legs wobbled.

 

Then I tried to take a step but failed as my balance tipped me over, my body leaned on Kanda as he watched in amazement, he watched as his work toke in action making me unable to stand, as I leaned on him, my breath was heavy.

 

As my body did not agree with what he did to me, which shook me, as my hands moved to Kanda’s shirt as I gripped to keep my balance. “Kanda please” I pleaded in his ear, as his muscles tightened up, which gave me a shiver.

 

He moved his hands to my shoulder as he supported me as we walked into the cafeteria,everyone's eyes shifted to us. As we moved to sit down next to Allen and Lavi which were feeding each other food, as their eyes moved to me then Kanda then back.

 

“What happened to Regna,” Allen and Lavi said as they stopped feeding each other, Lenalee walked to the table then sat next to me, as I moved uncomfortably to Kanda.

 

“Hey, Regna you finally put on the dress” the whole room went silent as she said that, as it went silent Kanda got up and walked to Jerry ordering the food.

 

“When I was changing I saw it and wanted to show it to you” I forced a smile as the lie slipped through my teeth, as she said that her hands moved to me as they hugged me squeezing tight as I cringed in pain.

 

She heard my teeth as they rubbed together “are you okay Regan” she said as she let go of me, as my hands moved over to my belly hunching over. Kanda slowly returned to the table, as he sat down he looked over to me, my face was pointing down as I held my belly.

 

When Kanda saw this he moved his hands in a swift movement around me “who the fuck did this to Regna” he yelled as he looked around his eyes blazing with anger.

 

“Kanda can I remove it now” I whispered in his ear, as he looked at me, his face slowly returned to normal as he figured out what was happening.

 

The room was dead silent as they shook in fear “finish eating then we can go” he said as I tried to eat, my fingers shook as they tried to grab the noodles but could not, he sighed as he placed his plate down which had nothing inside them, as he moved his chopsticks into my food picking some up then, he blew on them before pushing it into my mouth.

 

Everyone tried to act as if they were eating, as they watched in amazement of Kanda feeding someone else then himself, their gazes was on us. Soon Kanda noticed as a growl grew in his mouth as I chewed the food knowing that Kanda blew on it, loving the feeling, as I smiled, which made their mouth gasp in shock.

 

Kanda turned his face to show a glare of death, that shook them to death as they continued to eat, but differently  for they feared that It would be their last time eating. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were different for they watched in amazement like they were looking at people they didn't know when I was done, we got up as we left the plates, so did Allen and Lavi.

 

They followed me and Kanda as I leaned on him when we left the cafeteria it boomed with noises about what just happened, as we walked to Kanda’s room which Allen and Lavi followed holding each other's hands as they walked. We all walked into his room as Allen locked the door, I moved to the bed and laid down, Kanda followed me when we reached the bed he lifted the dress up to reveal the thing in my ass which twitched.

 

Kanda moved his hand to the metal ring and pulled it out, as a white liquid flowed out of my ass as I sighed in relief, the feeling of having nothing in there was amazing or so I thought as it stopped pouring out leaving the feeling of discomfort, but it was better than having pressure, my eyes slipped closed.

  
“Now let's get this started,” Allen and Lavi said as their footsteps grew closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Notes:This chapter had me going crazy the whole time as the idea’s flowed like water. If you know what was put in my baby Regna Congratulations -claps-, but not for my baby, and for you who don't know what it is you are not that perverted, Congratulations -claps-. It was a butt plug that had a metal ring so you could pull it out, poor baby Regna. I decided to do this chapter even though in my last one I said I would skip today. Please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I got one of my amazing friends to read it and give me ideas if it was good*


	8. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little dream that I had that was funny in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING OBSESSED CRAZY PEOPLE X CHILD REGNA. It’s your choice if you want to keep your sanity, just kidding.This chapter is not really apart of the main storyline, so you can skip this chapter if you want but it is funny, ohh and to make it clear it's like Regna x mob x CREEPS!.*

Kanda slowly slipped something into my mouth with his tongue which slipped down my throat that burned after it moved through me. My eyes were sealed shut as we kissed, Kanda’s arms grew bigger as I gripped his coat, he removed his lips from mine as he broke the lock between our lips.

 

My eyes opened up in response, to show something black in front of me, what is this, I moved my face closer to hear a heartbeat, I moved my head up to see Kanda looking back at me with a smirk on his face. Kanda slowly moved his hands under my arms moving me up as he placed me on his lap making me squeal in response, then he moved his hand under my butt which made me shiver.

 

“Waa, Kanda what are you doing” I squealed as he held me, one hand under my butt and the other held my back so that I would not fall. Then Kanda moved off the bed getting up onto his two feet as he walked to the door, before he could open the door it swung open revealing Lavi and Allen.

 

“Who is that little girl,” Lavi said in a questioned voice while Allen said “she is soo cute, who is she” as they both moved closer to me, making me move my head more into Kanda’s chest as they awwed at my action.

 

“Can I hold her?” Lavi said as he moved closer to me, Kanda’s growling grew the closer that Lavi moved to him. Che slipped out of his mouth, as Lavi moved his hands grabbing me out of Kanda’s hand and into the air as he held me moving me close to him, I wiggled in his grip  as he moved me closer to his chest.

 

“Upsidasy,” Lavi said as he threw me into the air and caught me, moving me close to his chest, Kanda watched as he face twisted into a growl, Allen’s face looked different as his mouth was wide open so was his eyes in sock.

 

“Lavi, you should give me the child,” Allen said as he moved closer to Lavi, my head moved closer to Lavi’s chest my hands bundled up together as I grabbed the cloth moving my head closer to his chest as I inhaled his smell, then I rubbed my head into his chest. When I did that Allen activated his Innocence as his hand turned black, Kanda moved his hand to his sword ready to pull at any moment.

 

“What’s wrong you two” Lavi asked as Allen looked back to Kanda then back to Lavi, his eyes lightened up , so did Kanda’s eyes as they glared at Lavi. Lavi began to walk backward as they approached Lavi with this weird look in their face as Lavi shifted me into one of his hands as he moved the other to open the door, he moved aside, as he began to run down the hall, Kanda and Allen followed.

 

Kanda was right on Lavi’s tail as he ran as we ran down the stairs running past Lenalee’s room which she stood at the door watching a small child in Lavi’s arms, followed by Kanda then Allen. She activated her innocence as she ran in past Kanda and Allen, grabbing me out of Lavi’s hand, then she kept running as I moved my head up to her, she watched as my face formed into a smile.

 

As she saw this, she awwed as she shifted me into one of her hands moving her other hand to my face as she touched my nose then my hair as she played with it.

 

“Runaway ” Lavi yelled as he reached a hand to me as Allen and Kanda chased after Lenalee that was holding onto me. She ran around to different levels then  to Komui’s room in a rush, she bursted through the doors, as Komui walked to the door closing it then locking it.

 

“What wrong Lenalee,” he said as he was about to jump at her, but he saw me in her hands, his face got more serious as he looked at me. My eyes moved to look at him, as I smiled at him, making his heart fall for me as his facial expressions softened.

 

“Soo cute” he yelled as he ran up to me, picking me up from Lenalee’s arms, he lifted me up in the air moving his face close to mine as his nose slightly gazed mine making me close my eyes.

 

“She looks just like Regna, but as a child and as a girl,” he said as he twirled me up into the air as he spun around slowly stopping as my head was moving side to side.

 

“But, I am Regna,” I said as the room spun around, his face looked worried as he moved me to his chest, my face buried into his chest as the spinning stopped.I moved my head out to look around, just as he was about to say something, there was a small line that appeared on the door as it was kicked down to reveal the fuming Kanda, but what surprised me as I watched to see no Allen.

 

Wait wasn’t Allen behind Kanda, it sent a shiver up my back, but it was broken as it was replaced with another sound off walls breaking and falling apart, I look towards the sound to see Allen there holding a sword, not even breathing heavily.

 

Allen’s eyes moved to me, as Komui ran to another room where there was Komlin the six, he jumped inside making sure I didn't fall as he placed me in his lap and activate the machine. Komui pressed a button that leads to a cave that we walked down reaching the outside, Kanda and Allen were behind us.

 

“Whats with all the commotion” a loud and child-like voice said, all our eyes moved to look at where the voice came from. In the sky there was someone coming out of a home, the person had purple hair which stuck out and yellow eyes.

 

She looked like a child, her name was called Road, she started to laugh as she saw the situation that I created, Komlin stayed in place as Komui watched her, Kanda ran up and sliced it in half missing me and Komi. He pressed a button which sent me and him flying , Road moved to catch me as we floated in the air.

 

Everyone watched as she carried me, Road and I was about the same high “whats all the commotion about this girl” she looked closer as her face flushed a weird color with her gray skin “ohh I see now” she let out a giggle as she began to sink into the sky.

 

As we disappeared into the sky, we reappeared in someone's room which was had black curtains, with a black bed “Tyki look what I found” she chanted as the figure didn’t move, she walked to the bed as her hand dragged me to the bed throwing me onto the bed with a thump, right next to the person.

 

“Tyki check what I found” the figure moved its hand over to my waist as it pulled me closer to it, “it’s cute,” the dark voice said, my eyes looked around in the fabric to see a man, he pushed me closer to him as he inhaled my smell. His hands wrapped around my waist, he pushed his face into my hair as his fingers twirled in them, Road noticed as she flushed a weird color before opening the door, then walking out as she closed the door.

 

Tyki inhaled my smell as so I did too, he smelled soo sweet like candy “what's your name little boy” he said as his hands moved through my hair curling them in his fingers, his warmth spread through my body “my name is Regna” I whispered. His ear caught it as he said “Regna is your name, it's a beautiful one” he moved his hand on my back and began to rub as they followed the curves in my back tracing them.

 

“Your so beautiful” he said as he moved my head to face him, he moved his head to touch mine as he whispered “ will you help me?” his hand followed the bone on my back tracing it back and forth which made me shiver “keep me company” he said in his smooth voice as I shook my head “do sleep with me” he said as my eyes slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Notes: This chapter came to me in a dream, I don’t know how Tyki got into this chapter, it's just like and there he is. I wished to make this chapter longer, it was supposed to be funny. WAS it just me or did I feel like that I feel for Tyki. Please do tell me what you think about this chapter or send me anything if you want to talk.*


	9. The More The Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending Chapter or maybe? Is Regna really who he acts out to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARING SEX, CONFUSION AND BEING PISSED. Kanda will rip you apart, just to build you back up with his own hands just to see you tear back down, so be aware of Kanda.*

“Now let's get this started” Allen and Lavi said as their footsteps grew closer. Lavi moved behind Kanda as he watched the semen pour from my ass, as it slowed down, my eyes moved to my hole which stopped pouring.

 

“Waa” I wailed as some cum stayed inside me making it soo uncomfortable, as my face burned red  “told you so” Kanda said with a chuckle as he watched his creation which still resided inside me, making me wince in the weird feeling. Lavi’s eyes widen as he watched Kanda’s cum dripped to the bed sheets.

 

“Wow, what an amazing person and body you found” Lavi said they both watched me, like I was a prey laying on a silver platter right in front of them which made me shiver. My hands moved to the side as I tried to get up but failed as I fell back into the bed with a thump “what about me Lavi.” Allen yelled as he moved to Lavi’s side, his eyes caught the sight of me falling back to the bed as one of my eyes closed in discomfort and pain from my back.

 

Allens eyes widen as he saw some cum dribble from my ass as I fell down, all of their eyes were on me as their hungry eyes looked at me, making me want to run. Even the Allen who used to be jealous of me, looked at me like I was prey, he didn't look at my dick but my ass, the one who loved dick more than ass.

 

My eyes widen as I tried to crawl backwards falling down into Kanda’s puddle of cum, Kanda let out a little chuckle as he moved closer to me moving onto the bed as he crawled “looks like your body want me more” Kanda moved closer as he reached the half point of the bed, as I moved away then suddenly he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to him.

 

My body moved to him as if it was instinct with made me cringe, he wore a smirk as he moved his hands over to my arms as he picked me up, his fingers burned as he moved me over his dick.

 

“Kanda, I don't want to” I yelled hoping that he would stop as his dick kissed my hole, in response my hole began to drip Kanda’s cum which was still inside me as if it was hungry for more.

 

My hands moved to his back as they tangled with his hair making him grunt as I pulled on his hair while he lowered me onto his dick “geeh.. Ahh” I yelled into his ear as my insides welcomed him, Kanda’s lips moved over to mine as his tongue moved into my mouth as our tongues tangled up, my body leaned against his. The air smelled like cherry blossoms which was mixed with green tea smell, as something warm moved behind me.

 

Kanda moved his hands to my ass as they lifted and spread me out, not breaking the kiss as my eyes move to the side seeing a slight figure in red move behind me as Kanda’s kisses became more fierce trying to make me forget as something warm moved close to my back rubbing up to me. It’s hands moved over my chest as something began to push up into me, making me push away from Kanda’s chest, it hurts, as the kiss broke away leaving me yelling as my throat went sore.

 

“It’s okay” a voice said which was Lavi, he pushed his dick further into me making me breath heavily as Kanda grunted with the pressure, “hurts” I said as my eyes slipped close, tears escaping my eyes falling down, Lavi licked them up, moving his hands on my head in a soothing rhythm.

 

The pain began to fade as Lavi and Kanda were both inside me, then Kanda began to move as he thrusted in me, I yelled in the movement while pressure built up again making cry even more from the pain and discomfort.

 

“Che, you cry soo much” Kanda said as he stopped “Kanda this must be hard on Regna” Lavi said as he slowly moved me off of Kanda and him, he moved to the pillows as he laid his back on the pillows. He lifted me then turned me to face him as he lowered me onto his dick. I winced as his dick moved up in me burrowing into me.

 

He moved his hands to my head as they pushed me into his chest which was weird because they felt soo comforting as my body relaxed, Kanda moved closer to us as he moved his dick inside me, I barely felt it as my body was soo relaxed in Lavi’s grip. Kanda began to thrust inside me and so did Lavi, but it was soo weird, the feeling of such gentleness and warmth as my hands moved around Lavi.

 

Lavi smiled back as his one eye closed, moving his hand around me pulling me into a deep hug. When we did that Kanda thrusted harder as he moved deeper inside making me gasp, Lavi noticed as I gasped my grip grew as I held onto him.

 

“Why so clinging to Lavi” Kanda said as he thrusted harder making me shove my head into Lavi’s chest, Kanda let out a grunt as his skin burned on my back his hair wrapped around me. As if they were arms wrapping around me, it's like they took his place for Kanda, that was too embarrassed to show his care for me which made him angry.

 

Noticing that he cared for me, while Lavi was taking me away from him which made him snap. In the moment of snapping he moved his hands around me as they pulled me away from Lavi, Lavi pulled back. They both fought, but Lavi won as he pulled be back to him thrusting with my heartbeat, but it didn’t stop Kanda as he thrusted, then he suddenly came to a halt as he released his semen inside me, my insides gripped more as he pour his semen inside.

 

Kanda huffed and puffed as he came then he pulled out, his back removed from my back. My ass was dripping in cum as I moved my head to the side to see Allen eager and fully erected as he moved closer to me.

 

His chest touched my back which made me moan slowly moving up to my hole as he entered me “ahh..” I moaned in Lavi’s ear as he called out my name “Regna..” he yelled as he released his hot semen inside my belly as he pushed down on my back. “Lavi.. so hot” I yelled as I came with him, as my dick rubbed between us, my cum shoot on Lavi’s chest as I gripped more onto him.

 

“Regna, you are so beautiful” Lavi whispered in my ear, surprisingly Allen did not hear for he was fighting with Kanda “stay away” Allen yelled as Kanda thrusted inside Allen which moved Allen deeper inside me “ahh, Allen.. Lavi” I said, Lavi’s dick throbbed as he began to thrust again, Allen and Lavi thrusted differently, I held onto Lavi.

 

My hole gripped onto them, Kanda thrusted in frustration as he pushed Allen closer to me, Allen was pushing me closer to Lavi. My mind went blank as I lost consciousness.

 

Awake and alive I thought as I moved with the rhythm, Allen’s eyes moved to me so did Lavi as they noticed that something was off from Regna as I squeezed them harder “faster, harder, more!”

 

I yelled as my hands moved over to Lavi’s head locking them around him, Kanda heard this as he stopped thrusting and pushing on Allen “you're awake, that was fast” Kanda yelled as my eyes turned around to look at him “fast, well you caused it” I yelled as I moved my hips telling Allen and Lavi move harder, faster.

 

They noticed, but Allen stopped moving as he moaned out loud “Kanda” he yelled as his weight was not being held anymore and sat on the bed. “You are Aoi,” he said as he moved to face me sitting down, he gulped at the sight as his eyes changed to something different, as my lips curved into a smile. As the thought passed through my mind time to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Notes: Well this was not how it was supposed to end, and yes this is the LAST official chapter. If you want you can blame it on the pop or on my inspiration of a writer. Please tell me if you like this story and your thought, if you were soo pissed from this chapter then do tell me. I might add more if I see people asking for it like a good amount or if I feel like I should, but of course, my mind is mean to me. My friend once said you have a healthy writing, but thats hard to believe. Don't mind that now is for question time:  
> 1\. Tell me what you thought of this story, like was it bad?  
> 2.Okay, so who was Regna based off of? (Crosses fingers)  
> 3\. What was my inspiration for this story? (Thank them or this would never been made)  
> 4\. Did you like the chase chapter?  
> 5\. Isn't a blank space beautiful? (If you don't understand what this means it means possibility of it continuing just want to know if I should post more)


	10. Blank Space - Self Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda get's pissed so he left the room. Allen runs away from embarrassment and Lavi is chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING FREAKY/PISSED KANDA, CRAZY SEX, AND ANGER. Kanda will kill for the one he loves so beware if you hurt his lover, near talk to his lover. There is always a reason behind what is done and said, so is there a consequence.*

Next Name Is Called “Blank Space” For This Story Continuing Of The Story

 

As the thought passed through my mind time to shine. My mouth curved into a smile “hey Kanda why so down” I began to move my hips faster with the rhythm “you're mine Aoi” Kanda said as his eyes looked at me fiercely.

  


“Show me proof” I moaned at him moving my hands towards him as if to say join me, as I moved my hips faster. Kanda moved closer to me as he licked his lips walking to me, he moved his hands under my arms as he moved me up Lavi’s grip loosened.

  


“Ahh, why are you so mean to me Kanda” I whined at the loss of something inside me, my ass kept everything which made me quiver with the feeling. Kanda hovered me in front of him as he sat on the bed moving me over his dick.

  


I licked my lip in response to the hunger of being filled wanting Kanda “don’t tease me Kanda” I began to sway my hips side to side as his dick rubbed against the hole. Kanda licked his lips again as I agitated his lust, he thrusted me into his dick making me moan in pleasure.

  


“ Ahh, yes Kanda, so good” I yelled as I moved my arms around his neck, Allen and Lavi watched their hungry eyes on me as I moved my eyes to them with a look that called them to me.

  


“More!” I yelled, Kanda smirked in response as Lavi closed his eyes in disgust of what was in front of him“Regna” Lavi said in a sad voice which jerked my body in response.

  


“Lavi” the name slipped out of my mouth as tears slipped out of my eyes, why does it hurt so much, this pain. My hand moved to my chest as it clung onto the place where my heart was. Kanda noticed as his smirk changed into an angry face “fuck off Lavi” Kanda yelled as he grabbed my head making me look into his eyes as mine began to slip close.

  


“Che” it slipped out of his mouth then his lip moved to mine, his tongue moved into my mouth as my eyes closed again.

  


-Change between Aoi to Regna-

  


The lips moved away from my mouth “Lavi, where are you” , my voice shook as I lean on someone, my eyes slip open to revealed Kanda’s black hair.

  


“Ahh, it hurts” I yelled as my eyes closed, Kanda grunted in response as he pounded harder into me, before releasing his hot semen inside me as I moved my hands into his hair pulling and yanking as I screamed in pain. Kanda yelled as I pulled on his hair when he was done releasing inside me my grip grew weak as he moved his hand around my arms to pull me off throwing me to Lavi as he caught me.

  


“Damn rabbit, you just had to bring back mutt” he yelled as he got off the bed to pick up his clothes placing them back on as the room grew warmer from the steam that Kanda was letting out as he opened the door slamming it as he left the room.

  


“What just happened,” I asked Lavi, Lavi and Allen looked at me in disbelief as Lavi’s arms moved me into a hug.

  


“You just begged for Kanda and after that you rejected him. What I would like to know what just happened when he called you Aoi” Lavi said in disbelief as my weight shifted side to side.

  


“He called me Aoi? I would like to know too, maybe after we should ask Kanda later” my eyes shifted to Lavi which kissed my forehead. Then he moved his lips to my ear as he whispered in my ear “don't worry, I love you, it will all work out” Allen watched in wonder.

  


“Let’s continue,” Lavi said in a loud voice as he moved his head away from my ear to look at Allen. Allen looked back to Lavi, then their eyes moved over to look at me, Allen moved closer to me as he lined his dick up to my ass as I clung into Lavi.

  


“Wait,” Lavi said as he pushed me onto Allen then he lifted my ass to his face as my back leaned on Lavi. Allen helped hold my legs as they were in the air, as Lavi moved his fingers in my ass “ahh” he pushed the cum out of my ass as it dripped down my back.

  


My eyes shifted to Allen’s dick which looked like it was about to explode as it twitched making my hole twitch too after Lavi was done cleaning my hole he moved me back into a sitting position.

  


“Who do you want,” Lavi said as he moved away from me so did Allen, my arms moved down as I sat there looking at Allen then Lavi. What is happening, I wondered as the thought passed my mind ‘I love you’ Lavi said as I blushed at the thought, he was soo comfortable to stay with.

  


My hands moved onto the bed as I crawled to Lavi, Allen stared at me as I crawled to Lavi,  almost jumping into his arms which felt soo amazing as my eyelids slipped closed. I inhaled his smell as his hands wrapped around me “so, that's what your choice” he laughed as Allen pouted, Lavi moved one of his hands to my ass as he rested it there.

  


“Waa! Lavi what are you doing” I squealed as his hands gripped my ass “don't worry I won't do anything, but I’m not so sure about Allen” as Lavi said that his face looked worried as Allen approached us, Lavi’s long arms were like a spider's web that would not break no matter how much I struggled. My eyes shifted as I saw Allen move closer as he crawled, my eyes moved to see his dick moving as he did too, it was soo stiff as he crawled.

  


“I want,” Allen said as he sat behind me, I could feel the heat that he was emitting behind him. Allen's arms slowly crept between Lavi’s as his arms pulled me away from Lavi, my hands didn’t move as they slipped away from Lavi, what's happening?! Why is he leaving?

  


I yelled out in frustration as my hands moved to try to get back to Lavi as I turned my head to see my reflection in Allen’s eyes, a scared and frightened person was reflected in his eyes. The person looked soo scared as their arms move to Lavi as if the person was fighting not to die, it was a sad view, but what's, even more, sadder was that the person was me.

  


Like a prey that looked back into the monster's eyes as it dared to eat it. As Allen saw his face changed into a sad one while his grip loosened. His face showed pain as he removed his arms knowing what he has done to me.

  


“Sorry Regna” Allen said as he moved away retreating off the bed as he picked up his clothes placing them back on in a rush as he slipped outside the door and ran into a full sprint to who knows where. I watched as the door closed behind him, while the arms wrapped around me was pulling me into a hug.

  


My hands moved against his chest, just he would not budge as he pulled me closer. The memory of what Kanda did lingered in my mind “noo, let go” in instinct even knowing it was Lavi, but still I felt as if Kanda would do something bad to me or find me.

  


His hand moved over to my head as his hand's twirl in my hair as he whispered “it’s okay, you’re safe now” as he said my body gave out, while I slowly fell onto his chest. My face curved into a smile as I pushed my head against his chest hearing the beautiful pitter patter of his heart, that played a lullaby. The smell of tea filled the air as my eyes slipped closed again, but this time in peace for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author’s Note: You thought that  “If Three Is Supposed To Be A Crowd Then What Is Four?” would end, well I did wish to end it but Kanda and my mind would not let me rest. Some of my friends were angry that I ended it, soo I made this chapter, plus the thing won't end till I die, but maybe the part where it's put into story form like this will end. I will not be doing the everyday upload because it seems not like it’s not effective. I was the only one to read this part this time, soo no thanks to anyone except people who bugged me to post this chapter including my mother! But do tell me about your thoughts on this chapter or the story, and yes I didn't answer the question about who is Aoi, but in the next chapter I give hints or answer it.*


	11. Synchronization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight with Regna who wants to escape Kanda while Aoi is head over heels for him. Never lie if you are in a relationship with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING FAINTING PEOPLE, FALLING IN LOVE, MENTAL BREAKDOWN, AND CONFUSION. This Chapter IS CONFUSING BECAUSE OF THE Fight BETWEEN Regna AND Aoi. The parts which have '(words in here)' were the thoughts or what they were saying to each other. The unstable shall break down, it's just what he loves to watch as they crumble.'

“You stupid Rabbit” someone yelled in a deep toned voice that flowed like silk as Lavi replied “I did nothing wrong! What even happened to Regna?” Lavi shifted uncomfortably as the other person approached the bed sitting on the left side next to me as the silk voice began to say something.  
  
 “It is mutts unstable side, it's another side which takes all the things he can not handle,” the person said as their hand moved through my hair, sending a weird sensation that reminded me of softness yet harshness at the same time.  
  
"He always placed harsh things on Aoi," the voice said, the name Aoi echoed in my head. ‘Yes’ said a voice in my head that was soo small and silent that I almost missed it, my body jerked in response to Aoi’s awakening. Tears began to slip out of my eyes from Aoi as he cried his thoughts were all in a big haze but only one stuck out like as a sour thumb I want Kanda.  
  
-Change between Regna and Aoi-  
  
My head moved up to see that Kanda was looking down at me soo was Lavi. My eyes moved to Kanda as his long arms moved around my chest pulling me into his chest “are you okay Aoi?" Kanda said as he sighed at the end of the sentence. My arms moved around him, just at the thought of Kanda hugging me made me smile, his proof of showing his love. Even Lavi has his own way of showing love for Regna "Regan” Lavi said in a sweet voice as my head moved to look at him. Kanda noticed as he called out my name "Aoi." When each of our names were called by our lovers, neither of us could take control over the mind near could the mind hold us both. So we both faded away to the pain and warmth of my lover and the person which one of us was scared of.  
  
-Change between Aoi and Regna-  
  
'He's gonna!' my thought burned so fiercely even more so than Aoi, as I regained power over my body.  My body shook at the thought of the pain that he caused me and such embarrassment. So soft and warm my lips are, as a person's hands were wrapped around me. They kissed me soo fiercely while their hands were in my hair.    
  
My eyes slipped open to see long lashes as his eyes were closed and I could see bits of black hair around me. It was Kanda, his eyes slowly slipped open to reveal his pitch black eyes. ‘I love you, Kanda’ Aoi said in my head, ‘no runaway!’ I said, our feelings clashed with each other as Aoi’s love won.  
  
“I love you, Kanda,” Aoi said as tears fell down our faces, Kanda watched as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears which fell as I watched frightened for what he would do next ‘it’s okay Regna he won't hurt you because we are one for now.’  
  
Aoi said in my mind as my body eased up letting Aoi take over as his memory was shown. My eyes were shown the kindness that he hides under the face that would always be angry. Kanda looked at me with such gentleness yet a fierce feeling of his love as his right hand held my cheek as he looked at me. My heart throbbed as he held his hand on my cheek.  
  
The feeling of warmth spread as I saw myself crying on the floor in the middle of the hallway at night. Kanda was there on the ground as his hand was on my check, the feeling of such happiness as there was someone who cared for me.  
  
Then the scene ended ‘ohh, so you saw it’ Aoi said in a surprised voice in my head, 'you left me to be alone, to take all the pain, so I cried. No one saw, near did someone hear, except him. He found me in the darkness that you gave me and showed me his bright light he carries around with him. He found me one-night crying.'  
  
Aoi blushed at the last thought  ‘I’m sorry Aoi, I didn’t mean to leave you alone’ I replied, we can not lie to each other because it was a feeling or a memory, Aoi knew what I felt so he forgave me.  
  
‘Self-harm makes you feel numb that’s what I thought’ Aoi said in a low voice as the tears flowed down faster, ‘what do you mean?’ I asked but he would not answer ‘I learned enough to know, so I was going to try but Kanda would not let me’ at the end of the sentence his voice sound sad with a hint of wonder.  
  
‘But instead, he showed me, love,that makes everything much more sweeter in life’ Aoi sparkled with love as his mind changed to happy ‘I’m not scared anymore to sleep, I have Kanda’ he said as he fidgeted.  
  
“Thank’s for loving me Kanda,” Aoi said looking into Kanda’s eyes “you deserve soo much more,” Kanda said as his eyes showed worry in them for a second as he hid them up, I looked around not finding Lavi.  
  
‘Where is Lavi’ I said in a worried voice ‘let’s go find him’ . “Umm, Kanda I want to go to sleep, I’m going to my room” he watched as I removed my hands from him “I want to stay with Kanda” Aoi pouted out loud as Kanda's eyes shifted to me.  
  
 ‘But where is Lavi’ I whined as Aoi wrapped our arms around Kanda. He hugged back as he took in my scent ‘stop it ! I want to see Lavi!’ I yelled at Aoi as he cringed in pain making him fall asleep due from the pain.  
  
“Kanda let me go” I yelled at Kanda removing my arms away from him. I slipped off the bed as the dress fell around me, I opened up the door and ran to Lavi’s room which was the other way from my room, I could see Kanda at the door looking down the hallway.  
  
When he saw me running the other way he followed “where are you going?” he said but I did not answer as I reached the door pushing on the door which was not locked to see Lavi on the bed. Lavi laid on the bed while Allen was on top “Allen what are you doing! Stop” Lavi yelled as Allen grabbed Lavi’s dick.  
  
Lavi’s eyes shifted to the door where he saw me, Allen stopped moving his hand as his head moved to the side to see me as he glared at me. Lavi pushed Allen away but he would not budge, why was Allen on Lavi?  
  
Didn’t Lavi say he loved me? Did he lie? He is still with Allen, does he still love Allen. Tears began to slip out of my eyes, he lied. My eyes began to sting while my heart slowed down, my breath became slower.  
  
‘Are you okay Regna?’ Aoi asked, but I just barely could hear it as I turned around and tried to run for it. As I did I tripped just a little but did not fall as I ran into a full sprint with my face faced forward and my eyes looked around desperately to see if there was anyone. My eyes hurt, my heart squeezed inside my chest as I placed my hand there running.  
  
 “Thump.. Thump..haa” the sound was loud and clear in my ears as my eyes slipped closed as my body began to fell, it hurts.  
  
“Reg..” I could just barely hear in the background as it was covered up with my heart beat, it sounded like Lavi which hurts even more as the room spun. It spun and spun even more as my legs would and could not hold me up longer, as I closed my eyes. Someone caught me, ‘please let it not be Lavi’ my heart throbbed at the name. The sweet scent of cherry blossom filled the air which somehow calmed me down as the warm arms wrapped around me holding me to their chest.  
  
 They slowly moved me up to face them, black hair fell around me as their warm breath felt soo amazing. “Aoi are you okay?” the voice that said it was Kanda. Kanda was worried about me? The thought passed me as my body shook my mouth slowly moved into a smile as I faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Authors Note: My poor baby Aoi and Regna can't work really together they both love someone else. But Regna had to see such a sight, he became unstable. The parts which has '(words in here)' were the thoughts or what they were saying to each other. The next chapter is in Kanda's view or body. I wish that Regna would give up on Lavi and go for Kanda, but how easy that would make the story. Please tell me what you think about this chapter or this story.*


	12. Unstable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING FLUFFY, TALKING OF VIOLENT ACTS AGAINST LAVI & SWEARING. If you are not ready to face it then face it with someone then alone. Don't tease Kanda or he might bite back. This chapter is from Kanda’s view, I tried. Soo do not blame me. *

“Kanda let me go,” Aoi said, as he moved off of the bed walking out the door. Che, so first he says he loves me and then he begs for me to stay with him then he runs away. Make up your fucking mind I got off the bed to follow Aoi as I open the door looking in the way to his room. But I didn't see him so I looked the other way and saw him running to Lavi’s room.   
  
Damn, that stupid mutt never learns as I began to run towards him. I was too late as he pushed through the door, then soon he went still, as the ground was stained with his tears. He stood there watching not knowing what to do as he turned around.   
  
His eyes were open as tears slipped from them, he slowly tried to walk but then tripped not falling as he continued. The closer he got to me the more he looked unstable as he looked around as if he did not see that I was in front him. Then he moved his hand to his chest “Regna” as Lavi said that he became even more fragile looking as I rushed up to him as he fell down.   
  
His body was shaking like a leaf as I adjusted his body to see me, he looked up into my eyes. His eyes were just barely opened as tears feel out of his eyes he was breathing slowly as his body burned. He looked at my hair as his mouth slowly closed into a smile which made his breath even slower as I could see the pain on his face and in his body. He faded away as his limbs grew weak causing all his weight to be pushed onto me.   
  
“You should have had stayed away from the Rabbit” I whispered to Aoi as Lavi came down the hall yelling and running to us.   
  
“Yuu what did you do to Regna!” Lavi yelled at me as he tried to grab him out of my hand, but failed.   
  
“Che, what have you done to him” as Lavi heard this he stopped trying to get him and looked away as I picked up Aoi. Deep inside my throat a growl began as I thought of the pained face Aoi made, to go through more pain.  
  
 I began to walk down the hallway to my room which the door was still wide open, I walked into my room then I moved my feet to close the door but was stopped as Lavi forced it open.   
  
“What’s the rabbit doing here, ready to cause more trouble” I looked at Lavi as he looked at the ground. Slowly I moved to the bed as I sat down placing Aoi on my lap as his head rested on my shoulder.   
  
“Aoi are you okay?” I whispered in his ears, as he heard his ears twitched “Yes Kanda, but Regna is not doing soo well” Aoi said in a sad voice as he moved his head to face me, tears streamed out his eyes. Which infuriated me, he could tell as his hands moved around me in a hug “Kanda it’s okay, it just hurts” he said as his voice trembled in pain. “Lavi, fix what you have fucking done!”   
  
I yelled as I pulled Aoi’s head into my chest “it's okay Aoi” his grip grew as I said that while I moved my hands into his hair, I could feel his muscles loosened so did mine. He looked so relaxed until “Aoi, what happened to Regna” Lavi said as he walked closer to the bed which made Aoi’s muscles tightened, which made me so pissed I just got him to calm down “get the fuck out of here and think it over!”  
  
I yelled at Lavi, glaring at him which made his skin jump as he opened up the door and closed it in a rush. He was lucky that Aoi was in my arms because if he was not there his head would already be in the wall or maybe he would be through a wall. My hand stopped moving as I thought about it, Aoi looked up at me as he laughed knowing what I was thinking.   
  
“Ya probably through the wall,” he said with a small chuckle which was replaced with him, yelling. My eyes looked over to him “what's wrong?” my hands moved over to his face as I looked at him “hurts” he moved one of his hands to his heart as it balled up into a fist. My hands pulled him up to my face as our lips touched while tears fell out of his eyes, my hand moved to wipe away the tears.   
  
His mouth slowly parted as our lips touched, his tongue moved into my mouth as his eyes looked into mine. Our tongues meet as they entangled in each other, he moved his hand into my hair.   
  
My hands wrapped around him pulling him deeper into a kiss as his hot breath smelled so sweet. He let out a small sound as he pushed away from me catching his breath “I love you Kanda” he said as his eyes looked at me which sparkled with light so different from when we first meet.   
  
My face began to heat up as he watched me then nodded knowing that I would not say it back. A growl began to grow “it’s okay, I understand, so do me a favor and love Regna too” Aoi said as he moved his head to my chest as my head moved down to watch him.   
  
His eyes slipped closed as his grip grew weaker “sweet dreams” I whispered as he fell asleep. I watched him as his breath slowed down my hands slowly moved under his arms as I picked him up, moving him closer to me. His lips curved into a smile as his eyes were closed, I moved my head down to kiss his head.   
  
When I was done, my back slowly slipped down into the covers as the words slipped out of his mouth “I love Kanda” he smiled while saying the sentence which was replaced with a frown which did not belong to such a beautiful face and person.   
  
“But Regna, does not,” Aoi says in such a sad voice as he pushed his face  against my chest. He rubbed his face against my chest as he snuggled to me, “are you awake Aoi” as I said that his ear twitched as it burned red. “Yes,” he said in a small whisper “what are you doing up still” my voice was stern and strict.   
  
“I’m old enough to stay up..” he pouted as I tried to move him away from my chest to face me but his grip grew “now, tell the truth” my voice at the end of the sentence was a little high for a question.   
  
“I was..” he stopped in the middle of the sentence as he shook his head “come on now” I tried to make my voice sound encouraging, it worked “I was soo excited to be with you” the words poured out of his mouth in high speed as his ears burned red at the end of the sentence as he almost screamed at the last part.   
  
As the thought processed in my head a little chuckle slipped out of my mouth as he removed his head from my chest to watch me in amazement and admiration. As I tried to cover it up with anger but failed which made him burst out laughing as tears of joy slipped out of his eyes.  
  
 I moved my hand to my face as I tried to cover up my embarrassment “Kanda’s soo cute” Aoi said in between his laughs. “I’m not cute!” I said in a harsh voice as he brushed it off “soo cute” he sang along as his hands played with my hair. My skin began to prickle as I shifted my body in uneasiness as my muscles tensed “I am not cute” I said in a strict and harsh voice which says this is no game now.   
  
Aoi took noticed “Kanda it’s a joke, you are my sexy Kanda,” he said as he untangled his hand from my hair to hug me as he looked up at me, his eyes looked at me with such innocence. Che, how can I be angry at such a cute face, as my anger calmed down. His face burned red as I looked at him, the thought went through my head so cute.   
  
He noticed like he knew what I would never say to him but what I meant to say but never would as he buried his face into my shirt “I’m.. going to sleep now..” he said in a shaky voice as he closed his eyes. I could tell he was lying because he would sometimes shift every five minutes in eagerness.  
  
 Soon the shaking slowed down as he became sleepy before he went to sleep he whispered “baka Kanda” as his moving stopped. He was soo cute, the thought passed through my mind as my eyes slipped closed as my arms rested around him, “I love you” I said in a slight breath as I feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Notes: And the cuteness continues. I was planning to make people hate Lavi even more, but then I thought that I should not and why does he deserve soo much hate, so I didn't. I feel sorry for him because he didn't do anything really wrong in this story, but in another story, he was soo bad to Allen. I still can't get over it, ohh one thing the people who seem quiet are really just hiding how crazy they are and fun they are inside sometimes so don't be scared to talk to them. That's how it is for me. Last thing people who cut yourself you are beautiful in your own way so don't hurt yourself. I got one of my friends to read it and they loved it, so tell me how you thought if you hated it or loved this chapter*


	13. Name Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING THROWING PEOPLE AT WALLS, CHEATING, SWEET TALKING AND FUNNY?And the Struggle continues..*

‘He lied’ Regna said as I looked around the pitch black room which had only one light that illuminated the room which grew weaker as Regna cried in the middle of the room. I moved to Regna as I held out my arms ‘Regna, don’t let him affect you’ my arms wrapped around Regna pulling him into a hug as his sobs grew louder.  
  
My hand moved to his back in a soothing rubbing tone as his weeping slowly began to stop as he hiccuped. His arms wrapped around me ‘thank you Aoi, ya maybe you're right’ he moved his head up to face me as we sat on the ground. He let out a small smile as tears stained his face.  
  
‘I’m sleepy Aoi, my head hurts,everything hurts.’ Regna moved his head onto my shoulders as his eyes slipped closed while the light in the room slowly faded. “Kanda it hurts!” I yelled as my hands gripped what was in front of me. Tears streamed out of my eyes as pain welcomed me again “it’s okay, you are safe.” Kanda’s grip grew as he pushed me closer to his chest as I heard the pitter patter his heart made which calmed me down.  
  
“Thank you Kanda” as I said that my belly growled “let’s go” he got up as he waited for me to follow. We went to the cafeteria and I ate a large amount of food for my belly seemed not be satisfied. Kanda finished early as he watched me so did the people around me as I had like the same amount as Allen would have or maybe more.  
  
After I was done eating we went to the training room which was the last room where no one goes because of Kanda. One time when we were training someone came in while Kanda was pissed so he sent him flying out the door to the wall which made a dent. Soo ya after that no one dares go, well except Lavi and Allen. I ran at Kanda, but he dodged while slipping his foot under mine making me fall backward as he caught my leg holding me up.  
  
“Kanda let me down” I whined as he chuckled at the thought, as my dress fell around me. I moved my arms to touch the ground as I tried to do a handstand to flip back but Kanda moved me up higher as he gripped my other leg. I couldn’t kick back so instead I moved my hands to his legs as I pulled forward making him fall backward. My legs went crashing with him as we feel his hands moved up to my thighs holding me down as my arms rested on his thighs.  
  
“Aww that hurts” my leg throbbed because the bone made contact with the ground, my mind was busy with the pain that I didn't realize what was happening next as I felt something slip into my hole.  
  
 “What are you doing!” I yelled as I moved my head to see back but could not see anything as my hands gave out from me turning as my eyes closed.  
  
 “Shh,” he said as I slid down,my eyes open up when I stopped moving to see Kanda’s crotch “waa” I squealed as Kanda’s hands moved further into me “you're soo loud Aoi,” Kanda said as my hole twitched.  
  
“Didn’t we just do it yesterday” I tried to crawl away but instead he pulled me closer. “Are you a sadist?” I said as he stopped moving his fingers “Ya maybe, or maybe I'm crazy in love with you.”  
  
Kanda said in a serious tone, I moved my hands to my face in embarrassment. His finger slowly slipped out as he sat up  moving his hands under my arms picking me up turning me around to sit on him. He moved his face to my neck as he kissed it “your smell” he moved his hands to my butt.  
  
I wiggled in his grip as he said “well arnt you eager” his hand moved me closer to him as I felt his hot breath on my neck. I could feel his cock throbbing as my weight pushed down on him.  
  
“No, I’m not” I replied to him as his hands stopped moving. “Now be truthful to yourself,” he said in a mocking tone, all his actions stopped as his eyes moved to look into mine.  
  
“It’s your choice” he let out a little chuckle, ‘I must get away’ Regan wept out as he wanted to make a run for it. ‘Why must you run from someone who loves you truly and that does not lie to you or hide it. Well, he sorta does hide it but in his own way because he is embarrassed, but that's not the point.He is better than a lying and cheating bastard!’  
  
I yelled at him which made him cringe ‘he is not so’ Regna yelled back ‘then explain why you said he lied.’ Regan’s thought was hazy as thoughts passed through his head ‘why was he with Allen?’ his thought shook as another one came in ‘ He wasn't even struggling.. It was like he liked it! Even though I choose him!’  
  
 I could feel tears slipping out of my cheeks as Regna fell deeper and deeper into thought. ‘Regna, Lavi is not worth the pain’ Regna didn’t reply but I could feel that he was starting to slip to my way of seeing it. ‘Then explain why he was with Allen?’ Regna began to think again “why are you crying Aoi” Kanda stopped moving to look at me.  
  
 “I’m happy to be with you” I replied in a small whisper, he moved his lips to my head as he kissed my forehead then his lips moved to my nose and lastly my mouth. While this was happening Regna stopped thinking about Lavi turning his attention to the sweet Kanda. ‘Soo sweet’ Regna said as his thoughts were filled with Kanda.  
  
Kanda moved his tongue into my mouth which made me gasp for air but he would not let me as he moves his hand behind my head pushing  me forward. The rush sent Regna to think about Kanda, with each passing minute his urge grew as thoughts of Lavi was disappearing. The only thing which kept him from being swept away was the memory of his first time with Kanda which made him waver.  
  
Kanda's eyes seeped into mine, it was like he could tell the struggling that Regna had. His lips moved away from mine “you can't hide it” his hands twirled with my hair which made Regna go crazy. While Regna was lost in thought Kanda’s hands slowly moved removing the dress straps  as his lips moved down to my neck. With each kiss, he would move further down, then suddenly as he was about to get to my nipple he stopped.  
  
“Tell me what you want or I don't know,” Kanda said with a chuckle. ‘Come on tell him Regna’ as I said that Regna snapped out of thought to this concern. I could feel Regna just keeping it together while his lust was clearly visible. A few minutes passed before Regna realized what Kanda said “what?!” Regan almost yelled as he covered his mouth.  
  
 In response to this Kanda grunted as his ears hurt from Regna’s loud voice. “Are you trying to make me deaf?!” Kanda said as his face turned pissed, so did his tone. His body language changed as the room steamed up while his skin burned. Oh no Kanda is really angry, I tried to hide the thought away from Regna but he caught bits and pieces of the thought.  
  
Which frightened him ‘got to get away!’ Regna began to panic ‘stop it!’ I yelled at Regna but he didn’t listen. Kanda watched as my body shook, his eyes looked into mine. It was like he could see right through us as he saw the fright from Regna.  
  
 “Allen wait, don’t go in there!” I could hear Lavi’s loud booming voice as the doors slammed open to reveal Allen all steamed up. His eyes shifted to me and Kanda, as his eyes turned dead cold.  
  
“You little slut! First, you choose Lavi then you run to Kanda.” Allen yelled at me as Lavi ran after Allen. Their eyes burned as their stares grew, Lavi's eyes shifted to me as he looked at my loose dress strap. A wave of panic went through Regna as he put the dress straps on properly.  
  
Kanda was letting out a toxic scent as I tried to get up off his lap. He held me down by my shoulders. Allen marched up to me then bent down as his right hand made an impact with my face. My cheek burned with the impact. My face was facing Kanda as his face worsened with anger.  
  
"You little.." His voice was harsh as he slowly slipped me to the ground as he got up. He stood high and tall, looking down at Allen. Allen didn't flinch as Kanda's furry spilled out.  Kanda moved his right hand up to Allen’s shirt grasping it in his hands.  
  
 He turned around on his left heel as he threw Allen to the wall. His head followed first then the rest of his body as he made a big dent in the wall. Slowly he slipped down the wall, his butt was still on the wall. His legs came to the side as he grunted in pain. Lavi took a step backward as Kanda marched beside me grabbing at my hair as he grabbed Lavi by his red hair. Kanda didn't say anything as he dragged us out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Omg poor Allen Walker. It took me forever to write this because it seems like life does not want me to write, it's like its saying “stop this story!” The good thing is that I haven't been listening to it and I have been getting different stories in my head. I have been having an overload of stories while life is yelling at me. I didn’t mean for this to happen to Allen, but like ohh my god that was epic just the way he was thrown. But why did he take Lavi? Either way please tell me what you thought of this chapter, if you liked it or hated it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did post up a chapter on Christmas, but it was a big spoiler alert so it had to be taken down. He'll hold you down and do you til you drop, so you better run before he catches you. WARNING SEX/SEXUAL CONTENT, ABUSIVE/SADIST KANDA AND BLOOD.*

Regna began to kick and scream as Kanda dragged up the stairs. As our heads touched the first step it sent agonizing pain through us.

 

“Stop this Kanda!” I yelled at Kanda but he didn't answer instead he increased his speed. With each time my body hit on the steps my mind would get more unclear. I turned to my side to see Lavi watching as tears slipped out. Regna’s struggling grew and so did his control over the body. My consciousness grew weak as I faded away as pain took over.

 

-Change between Aoi to Regna-

 

“Help me!” I yelled as I thrashed my arms wildly, but it didn’t help. Someone took notice of me as, I looked to their way they looked away running the other way which made me cringe. No one going to save me, so I’m gonna have to fight. We finally got to his room, he kicked the door open as he threw me onto the bed.

 

He did the same to Lavi but instead of on a bed he threw him head first into the front of the bed which had metal.  Lavi let out a horrid scream as blood gushed out from his head. He removed his scarf and tied it around his head in try to stop the bleeding. Kand didn't care as he locked the door placing the key somewhere else. Lavi went unconscious as he tipped over onto the ground.

 

“Serves him right,” Kanda said as he marched up to the bed.  I knew exactly what was going to happen which freaked me out.  I got up and off the bed and ran towards the door. But failed as he caught me, he moved right where I was running. His arms wrapped around me as he lifted me moving me over his shoulder to the bed placing me down. He somehow missed stepping on Lavi as he placed me down.

 

As he moved onto the bed I tried to crawl away to the right side of the bed. Kands hands slithered from behind me moving around me like in a hug. His hot body pressed up against my back, he let out a hot breath beside my ear which made my body shiver.

 

His warmth from his body burned, my body began to fail on me as my arms grew too weak. Kanda took notice, his body moved away from mine as he laid on the pillow which was touching the backboard. Now’s my chance I thought, I moved my right hand forward as I did the strength in my arms gave out. First went my arm crashing down then my face “eep!”, Kanda watched as he chuckled a little then sighed.

 

“Just how hopeless can you get” he sighed as warm arms moved around me dragging me into his arms. His head rested on my left shoulder, as his hands explored around my body.

 

“Stop.” Kanda heard this but he just brushed it off. His lips felt soo amazing as his lips brushed against my neck, then he placed a kiss on my neck. His fingers slipped under my butt as he tried to take off my underwear but failed.

 

A smile curled on my face, he’s trying to get away with taking off my underwear. I did not say any words as I moved my hands to my underwear slowly slipping them off as everything was revealed. As the skin was revealed he moved his right hand to my dick as he began to pump “ahh” my body shivered at his touch, his other hand moved to my belly as he pushed down onto my belly.

 

It was like he knew exactly where he was when he was in me “where you that lonely” he whispered into my ear as they responded back by twitching. My ears burned as he moved the other hand to my hole. His finger rubbed against my hole as they tempted to enter with each passing minute.  

 

I shook my head in denial to his question, my body is burning soo much that his warmth felt like heaven. Soo good, his fingers slipped inside me “ahh..” I could feel his fingers creeping inside me further and further inside me. I could feel his patience grow thin as his finger moved inside me with a rush as if he was getting annoyed with the thought of waiting.

 

The hand which was on my dicked moved and so did the fingers move out of me. He moved me down into the bed between his legs as my head rested on his shoulder. I could hear the sound of a zipper unzipping following the sounds of rustling clothing. He let out a grunt as his hands moved again as he held me up by my legs.

 

Luckily there was no mirror in the room cause who know what he would have done. The feeling of relief washed over me knowing that I wouldn't have to deal with that. But as soon and the relief came so did the panic, the time allowed me to realize what will happen. I began to kick furiously which left it unbalanced as Kanda grip on me loosened. His hands slipped from under my legs as I feel down.

 

I feel straight onto his dick as I yelped with pain “ahhh!!!” I yelled as he dug himself deeper inside me as my head moved back into his shoulder. It seemed like the sound I made woke Lavi up as I could see the small red headed boy pop up from under the bed. He began to scratch his head as he stood up looking around, first he looked to the door then to me then back to the door.

 

It seemed like he was hazy because his eyes were slightly open as he turned back to me his eyes wide open in shock. I moved my head to the side in shame as I try to hide, but I could tell that Kanda wanted to show me off like a new toy that he just got. He let out a hard thrust which made me squeal as he lifted up his hands which were under my legs as he risen them showing the place where we were connected.

 

“Why so nervous?” his whispered in my ear which burned as he let out another hard thrust. My feet stayed up in the air as I could feel some of Kanda’s cum start to slip out, my body shivered at the feeling. Lavi watched as the cum was escaping, I could feel his hot gaze.

 

I’m doing the same thing that Allen did, maybe not because Aoi is dead in love with Kanda so maybe it doesn't count. Maybe because we both love another person it is okay cause Aoi does love Kanda and I love Lavi. But Aoi is not awake so it wouldn't count, Kanda watched me deep in thought “che” that little sound warned me that Kanda is getting angry or annoyed I looked at Kanda.

 

My face pleading for him to calm down but that didn't work as he moved his arms to my shoulder as he pushed me down onto the bed. My arms went out in front of me in an act of shielding me from the impact of the bed, but I couldn't get away from him. Kanda began to pound and thrust deeply as my hips swung with the impact.

 

Kanda’s weight was too much for me to support as my arms gave out and moved in front of me as they clung onto the sheets. My face was buried into the sheets as Kanda’s hot body was pressed up against mine. I could feel his breath against my ear, I moved my right hand out in a way as I tried to grab for Lavi. Kanda noticed as his hand slipped over mine.

 

It’s no good to get to Lavi, I could feel Kanda too much as he pounded harder. I could feel the other hand at my dick as it gripped it too hard for me to cum. My body shook violently as it was restrained to cum “who do you want?” Kanda whispered in my ear, his voice was sadistic and eager. I could feel my body obeying his command as words began to slip out “I.. want..” tears slipped out of my eyes as the words came out before I could say Kanda’s name I heard someone call me.

 

“Regna” It was Lavi’s voice, my body ached at his voice “I didn’t mean to hurt you, it was Allen who did” the words he said made my heart throb for him, but my body was looking for something else. I could tell my body wanted to cum and the sweet scent of cherry blossom in the air, while I wanted Lavi’s care and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like really it took me like forever to write this chapter because I didn't get enough sleep to write. And when I actually did get sleep another idea of a story pop up in my head like really. I mentioned the part about the mirror, it was based off or was a part of a game. The story has been going very slow because of life and because I can't really choose who Regna should be with in the end. It would really help if you could give me feedback or your idea on this matter. Like who you think Regna should go with.


	15. Glass Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING SEX, BLOWJOB, TOUCHING, SCARY KAND AND SWEET LAVI? What has the world come to?! Is the world turning upside down? Either way, Kanda will beat you until you bleed and you're not able to stand near walk.*

My body was aching to cum while my mind was in distressed that it could not release while something was pounding hard into my body. It seemed like Lavi and Kanda knew exactly what I was fighting with. It made Kanda proud of his work while Lavi knew that I didn't want this so he tried to help me by grabbing onto Kanda’s hair. He moved to the side of the bed while he grabbed onto Kanda’s ponytail and began to pull. He tried with all his might to get Kanda off of me but it didn't work.  
  
Kanda grunted as a released inside me which drove me mad. My hand's grip on the sheets would loosen then move to another spot to grip as my whole body shook violently my toes curled onto the bed like a dog's foot as my heel didn't touch the bed. “Let me fucking go!” I yelled at Kanda as his grip on my dick grew. My body didn't respond well to what Kanda was doing as my back arched pushing him off.  
  
 He finally came off of my back as he stood up on his knees while on the bed as our bodies were still connected. With the help of Lavi pulling and how badly my body rejected him now. I could feel his grip on me loosened as I began to kick him, he did not take too well to that as he thrusted into me. I tried to crawl away, just as I was finally getting away I could feel him slip out of me. The head of his dick was slowly coming out of my entrance, as my muscles relaxed just for a bit until it tensed up again. His other hand was gripped onto my hair as he yanked me back into his grip.  
  
He then trusted into me “ahh.!” my voice was high pitched as I yelled. “Help..” I sobbed out as my whole body ached with pain, he still never let me go. Lavi would never do this to me, I could feel the tears which drenched the sheets as my whole body was falling back into the bed. I moved my face to the right side as I sobbed, my breath was irregular making it became hard to breath. Kanda could tell something was wrong with me as he his thrusting stopped, it was like something snapped inside him.  
  
His hand on my dick slowly eased up letting me release, my body shivered as I came but the sobbing didn't end, it hurts “does it really hurt that much?” I didn’t reply as my breath was getting worse. Lavi let go of Kanda’s hair letting Kanda slowly moved out of me when he did my whole body collapsed on me. Kanda’s hands slipped under me as he held me up in the air then he placed me down on the bed sitting.  
  
My body was not stable as I slowly began to fall over, his hands moved over under my arms then he turned me around to face him. Behind him was Lavi which looked worried. Kanda moved me onto his lap as I sobbed, even more, I moved my hands in front of me, trying to push him away. He didn't budge, while my arms folded on itself. I moved my left arm up as it rushed back down and pounded onto Kanda’s chest, but it didn’t seem like he felt it while his arms wrapped around me.  
  
My body trembled as I felt Kanda’s cum slowly oozed out which make me screech “eek!” my voice came out high as my eyes opened up wide while tears flowed down. ‘ I can feel..’ I began to thrash around, my hands pounded on his chest and my feet clung onto the sheets. “Shh, it's okay” Kanda muttered into my ear which didn’t help “no no...” I began to murmur those words as Kanda and Lavi took notice.   
  
I could feel some cold arms moving through Kanda’s arms which followed the words “Kanda it doesn't seem like you're helping” Kanda’s arms slowly slipped from under my arms as the other arms took me into their grip, it was Lavi. He turned me around, moving a good amount away from Kanda. His huge arms hugged me then next his fingers rubbed my back in a soothing tone lastly, he kissed my forehead.   
  
“I know it hurts,” he said in a caring voice as I didn't reply in words just a simple nod. “Where does it hurt the most” his voice was really caring as he cradled me waiting for a response. “Everywhere,” I said in a small voice that was almost like a hushed tone as my sobbing stopped. His arms that held me slowly placed me down as I watched him. Kanda moved out of the way while Lavi placed me down on the bed.  
  
He placed kisses on my body first my forehead then down to my nose and lastly my mouth. His fingers slowly moved on top my clothes as they moved to my nipple, the fingers slowly rubbed over my nipples as they became hard. His tongue slowly slipped into mine as our tongues entangled I could feel that he was a little hesitant at first, my eyes looked up to see Kanda. It seemed like he was angry but who know, I focused my attention back on the one who was kissing me and teasing me.  
  
The pain gradually slipped while pleasure took its place. My legs were on the bed while his mouth moved away from mine to grasp at air, his lips slowly moved down my skin to my nipple then he kissed it. His lips continued down until it came up to my sore and painful dick, my dick wasn't even erected because of the pressure which was on it before. “That must have hurt,” Lavi said as his fingers slowly stroked it, his hands caressed my dick, after that, I felt something warm and wet slowly move lower onto my cock.  
  
‘What is this sensation? Soo good. What’s happening?’ My eyes were staring into blank space as I moved them to look down to see red hair, which would dance each time when it would go down. “Umm, Lavi what are you doing?!” My voice was high as I moved my hands to his head while I gasped his hair. I tried to pull him off being careful to not hurt him “stop, please” I pleaded but it was too late as I came inside his mouth “ahh!..” My legs spazzed while my hands gripped onto his hair after I came his warm lips moved off my dick as it oozed cum.  
  
His face moved from my dick to face me as he swallowed my come “spit it out, it's dirty” my hands moved to his face as I tried to get him to spit it out. He fought back as he moved his lips onto mine “mrk!” his tongue moved into my mouth as he pushed the remains of my cum down my throat, it slid down my throat. He didn't let go of my lips as his hands held my face in place while my hands tried to pull him away, but my breath was running out. My eyes which were staring deep into Lavi’s wandered off until I could see Kanda face which changed back to his neutral face as he tried to hide his shock from me.   
  
Of course, Kanda would never do such a thing to me, just shows how much Lavi loved me. Just thinking about Kanda, my body react in a horrible way to the thought of Kanda.  Lavi’s grip tightened which made me look back to his dazzling green eye as our lips slowly parted away. We both caught our breaths as I felt my sore dick begin to pulse again but it hurts just a little from the pressure of Kanda’s hands. Lavi looked at my half limped dick which would be fully erected if it wasn't gripped by Kanda.  
  
He took a big breath in then let it go as he looked at the wreck that Kanda did, he moved his left hand to my mouth as I sucked on them. ‘What is he doing’ I wondered, when his fingers and hand was coated in my saliva he moved his hand away from my face as I slowly felt something warm and wet. It moved down to my cock as my saliva which was on the hand moved down onto my sore part.  
  
It was soothing and so comforting then what Kanda did before. His hand moved from my dick so did his face as he leaned back and looked me over. It was like his eye was devouring me with each second until he snapped out of it moving back to work. Kanda watched not moving just watching until Lavi moved a finger into my hole which somehow rubbed him the wrong way. Kanda rushed up to us while Lavi moved his finger in deeper. When Kanda reached us he gripped at Lavi’s arm which had the finger inside me, then he pulled away Lavi’s arm into the air. Kanda looked as if he was about to snap and break Lavi’s arm then his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I can’t wait for what's next, the thing is idk who I will let win my baby Regna. It’s like Kanda is getting more sadistic, possessive and more things. I would put Regna with Lavi, but it's just the story that I read with him and Allen.. So it would be nice if you could tell me your choice. Lastly please tell me what you think about this chapter, like if you hated it or loved it.


	16. Say You Loved Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING LAVI X REGNA, BREAKING BONES, SEX. Just cause you love them doesn't mean they are perfect for you.*

I could hear the bone which was beginning to pop out which freaked me out. I moved my hands to my ears as I covered my ears up looking down to the bed, my body trembled at the thought. “No, no..” I grumbled while my eyes opened wide to the sound of Lavi’s arm being twisted. Kanda saw the impact of what he did, he realized what he did was freaking me out, he quickly dropped Lavi’s hand.  
  
Once Kanda’s grip was off of Lavi’s hand, Kanda tried to move to me but I moved away. He didn’t take to lightly to that as he grabbed my left hand away from my head. In response to his action, I yelled while Kanda tried to pull me away “noo!” I weep as Kanda pulled more. My fingers dug into the sheets with each pull, Lavi watched for a second before taking action. He moved one of his hands on Kanda’s pulling arm and the other on mine as he pulled me out of Kanda's grip.  
  
Kanda was already pissed from Lavi, it didn't take Kanda that long to notice that my wrist was not in his hand. He snapped around swiftly to grab onto Lavi’s wrist, his nails dug into Lavi’s skin. Lavi winced a little from the pain “why” Lavi said out of his breath.  Kanda stopped pressing down on Lavi's arm as he processed his answer in his head. Kanda was losing his patience, as he drew blood from Lavi’s arm.  
  
I watched as blood oozed from his nails which sent a single to Lavi’s mind that snapped him out of thought “Kanda, why did you bring us here?” Just as Kanda was about to speak, he stopped for a bit to think about it. It looked like his grip loosened just for a bit “he called Aoi a slut” Kanda growled. Lavi looked off into a distance then back to the blood, “you mean Allen?” Kanda didn’t reply he just looked away in a distance.  
  
Lavi looked back to his arm as he tried to slip away. He was successful in getting away from Kanda, he pulled Kanda towards him as he moved his leg up. He thrusted his leg forward straight onto Kanda’s chest, the air in Kanda’s chest was blown out of him. Kanda fell backward onto the ground, his eyes were closed shut. Lavi took that as a chance to get out of here, “come on Regna let's get out of here.” He moved his arm under my arm, he tried to drag me but my legs would not work.  
  
He looked back towards me then my legs. He moved me to the edge of the bed, “place your arms around my neck.” I did what he said as he moved my legs around his waist. He actually picked me up as we walked outside the room. He pushed me closer to him, my arms moved over his shoulder to his back as my head rested on his shoulder. He smelled amazing the scent soo sweet, it was like I could almost taste the sweetness of it, so different from Kanda’s scent but it still sent my head in a daze.  
  
He carried me like a ragged doll with my arms swinging with every move as we reached Lavi’s bedroom a wave of his sweet scent hit me making my head more unclear. I let out a hot breath in his ear while my mind was trying to steam out from the shock. The room spun, sooner or later I was laying on the bed with my arms above my head. What is he doing, I tried to clear my mind as I grabbed his shirt not knowing what was happening around me.   
  
“You’re such a tease, but I still love you” I moved him closer to me then I kissed him on his yummy lips I took a deep breath “I love you too Lavi” the words came out so natural like it was meant to be. Lavi smiled his beautiful smile then his hand slipped under my strap as he moved it to the side revealing my pink nipple. My head swayed to the freshly shown skin, but not for long as Lavi moved his lips to my revealed skin which sent shivers down my spine.  
  
My eyes watched him while his fingers wandered around until it found my hole. He smirked as I couldn’t understand what was happening. I just laid there dazed breathing hard before I knew it I could feel something burning hot at my entrance, wait when did he get his pants unzipped. “I’m going in” what does he mean as a shock wave went pulsing through me bringing me back to realization. “Urg, soo tight” he was almost out of breath, I could feel him throbbing soo much inside me.  
  
I could hear in the distance the sound of Aoi yelling as my mind cleared up ‘it hurts soo much that it hurts to breath’ Aoi was panting as he said that. ‘You are over exaggerating Aoi, it feels soo good I can’t get enough’ Lavi gripped onto me “loosen, up a little” he panted as he tried to thrust, I could feel he was close to coming “I love you Regna” his pace quickened as he stopped to a halt. He let out a sexy moan as he released his warm cum into my belly.  
  
“Ahh..!” I yelled as I came too, his warm lips moved over to my head then he placed a kiss on my forehead then my lips. “I love you” I wanted to say ‘I love you too’ but Aoi was pissed but he was not strong enough. “I love you too” sometimes it annoying to have another person in my mind who loves someone like that. That sparked a light in Aoi, but just as he was about to do something Lavi let out a hard thrust as he didn’t take his dick out.  
  
It drove Aoi crazy as he squealed, I didn’t but instead let out a moan in his ear which made his body react. That night was so good that when we started the second round I couldn’t remember anything at all except that Aoi was so angry. It was actually pretty funny except the part of waking up the next morning. ‘Regna, you blocked me out last night, why?!’  
  
Aoi yelled at me, he didn’t let me answer as he spoke again ‘now you are gonna get the side effects good luck, bye’ he seemed soo pissed ‘what do you mean? Are you there?’ he didn't answer instead Lavi did. “Good morning Regna, how is your body doing” his arms were wrapped around me as he pulled me in closer to him “ I think I’m okay” his grip loosened as I tried to get off the bed and stand, but that didn’t work out as my legs gave out, then my back as I fell backwards.  
  
Lavi moved with swiftness as he caught me from hitting the table behind me. “Ahh..” I could feel the pain rush up my spine as Lavi dragged me back onto the bed and laid me down. He pushed me forwards as he placed a pillow behind me for support “see I told you, let’s get you cleaned up” he smiled at the end of the sentence. “I don't mind if you want to stay there looking sexy” he licked his lips at the end of the sentence, that just sent the wrong chills down my spine, I got to get cleaned.  
  
Lavi got to his feet as he walked around to my side of the bed. I moved my hands out towards Lavi, he picked me up like yesterday as drops of cum dribbled down onto the floor. When we got to the bathroom he placed me in the bathtub, I shivered as the cold bathtub touched my skin. I could feel the cum from last night ooze out of me as my legs spread out in front of me, his burning eyes were on me.  
  
I turned my body around then I turned on the tap and let the cold water run on me that was slowly turning warmer and warmer. My fingers moved to my entrance as I tried to spread my hole in an attempt to get the cum out but it was worse than when Kanda cummed inside me. ‘God dammit’ I sighed, making Lavi look my way “are you okay?” I didn’t answer him while I tried again to push it out.  
  
His eyes looked at me so lustfully even more so than Kanda “it just won’t come out” I yelled, I removed my fingers which were at my hole. Well, I better just get this over as I scrubbed my body furiously. “What’s wrong Regna?” he watched over me while he sat right on the ground near the bathtub. I can’t remember what happened after the first round with Lavi which scared me making my body shiver.  
  
“It can’t be that cold” Lavi says moving his fingers into the water, when they touched the water he looked up towards me worried. “Nothing is wrong, can you just leave me alone” my voice was harsh leaving there no space to talk back. Lavi exited the room like a loyal dog which was no fun. Even though I love Lavi, it was horrible when we had sex!  
  
I can’t remember really anything that happened, all I was left was with pain and a wrecked body. My whole body ached with pain, I sat there in the water wishing for the pain to go away. The pain crept up my spine making my back unable to support myself, my legs were no different for they collapsed on themselves. If this is going to be the side effects of a one night stand with Lavi. Then I don’t want this, even though I love him with my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Notes: Well I came up with how I should end it, but at the same time I don't. The next chapter might be confusing because there are two endings. The first ending I would say is for light hearted people maybe or people who want a good and happy ending, it will probably be called Tears Are Meant For Joy. The second chapter I would say is for the dark ones or maybe people who love bad endings. The ending is not that bad if you see what's behind the meaning, but I won't tell you what it means for it will ruin the meaning. It will probably be called Tears Are Meant For The Lost Ones based off of the original name. It will work like this you have to read the good ending and when you are done it's your choice to read the bad ending with meaning behind it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, like if you loved it or not.*


	17. He Came For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING CUTE KANDA, SEXY KANDA, PITIFUL LAVI, SEX, SELF PITY AND ALTERNATIVE ENDINGS. One of my favorite chapters that I have written, so far that doesn't feel like non-consensual because of what happens.*

“I want...” I trailed off not knowing what I exactly wanted, my eyes stung while I sobbed uncontrollably holding onto my belly as I curled up. “Regna, where are you,” a deep silky voice said making me curl closer to my belly. The shoes of the person who came in made a sweet song as they went clicked on the floor until they stopped to a halt. I buried my head closer to my belly but was stopped as someone grabbed my right arm which dragged me up to look at Kanda.  
  
What was Kanda doing here “he came bursting into my room, he wanted to know where you were. So I showed him where you were, you just seemed so down that I could not stand it.” Lavi frowned at what he said knowing that we weren’t to be, which pricked at my heart. On the other hand, Kanda was smirking while he looked me over. With his other hand, he turned off the flowing water. He took off his jacket placing it on my back, then he moved his other hand to mine as he placed them around his neck “hold tight” he whispered in my ears.   
  
I did what he told me and locked my hands together around his neck. He moved his hands under my leg positioning me to face him then his hands went under my butt. He lifted me up into the air making me cling onto him for dear life, luckily my skin was wet making his jacket past onto me. He carried me out of Lavi’s room down the hall to his room being careful to not hurt me in the process which was so nice of him to do.  
  
When we reached his room he laid me on the bed with no effort at all, he didn’t throw me near drag me just laid me on the bed by head first. His coat was soaking wet which didn’t seem to bother him at all. He walked to the door and locked it like usually, I felt so calm and at ease. None of his movements were hostile in any way just gentle almost flawless while he walked to the bathroom and came out with a black towel.  
  
He walked up to the bed then sat down, moving me into the towel as he begun to dry me. When it came to my hair, it looked like he was not having fun while dealing with my long hair that tangled up making him grunt in response. Even though he has long hair, I don't think that it must be easy to deal with someone's else hair. My insides tingled at the thought that Kanda cared enough about me to deal with my long hair, maybe he would help me with my ass.  
  
He got up and hung up his towel “umm Kanda,” that sounds weird, me asking Kanda for help with my ass as I stopped at the name. I thought about it like a lovesick girl, wondering if I should say it or not.  I finally came up with the decision that I should not ask him, but it was too late as for he already heard me saying his name “what is it that you need?” he said looking at me. His eyes looked so gentle, but who know’s I might be going crazy.   
  
“Can you help me with...” my voice became quieter with each word until you couldn’t hear the last word while I looked down to the bed. “Can you please repeat what you said” his voice was sarcastic while saying the sentence. Why do you have to be such a tease, Kanda? “Help, clean me” the words came out almost as a mutter that was all jumbled up, the sentence I was trying to say was ‘can you help clean me?’ The whole beginning of the sentence disappeared into thin air like it didn’t matter.   
  
“Where do you need help with?” he said sadistically while adding a shrug with his shoulder. I can’t believe he just asked that question, he know’s what I’m asking for but he is acting like an idiot. I looked up at him, giving him a glare of death, okay if you want to play that way then I will play too. I moved my hands to my legs as I spread them out in temptation which sparked a light in Kanda.   
  
My hole was revealed to him that made him react to my body, now the last step is the eyes. My eyes looked over Kanda’s body then they stopped at his pants, I licked my lips for play that drove Kanda wild. He moved in with speed, sooner or later he was already above me. My head was almost falling off the bed so he repositioned me, which gave me a chance to run, but why would I?   
  
He dove in for a kiss as our lips locked together, he is a better kisser compared to Lavi. His passion grew with each kiss while his fingers were at work around my body. He wasn’t violent this time just gentle, he moved with grace as it sent waves of his love and passion through my body. He doesn't say he love me, but I knew from his soft actions and his sweet lips.  
  
We broke away as we both gasped for air “was it here you needed help with?” his fingers slowly moved into my hole which was soaking wet from when Lavi came inside me. Kanda’s fingers pushed out the cum which was inside me making my body ease knowing that I’m finally being cleaned but I still didn’t feel all that clean. Maybe Kanda can help with that, I smiled at him and he placed a kiss on my forehead.  
  
His hair hung around us like a curtain hiding us from the cold world. I watch him unzip his pants letting his hard dick out, his fingers slipped out of my ass “ahh, Kanda please.” I whined which broke his sanity causing him to thrust inside me “ahhh!” my mouth was at the right place and time. I moaned in his ear, that turned him on more making him grow in size.   
  
At first, he was cautious about the way that he thrusted inside me, trying to not hurt me which I found cute but that didn’t last long for I turned him on soo badly. He pounded his dick inside of me making me moan with pleasure until my mouth was taken over by his. His tongue explored my mouth as we both gasped for air, I clung onto anything that I could as he pounded away. The closest thing that was near was his hair which was everywhere, I entwined my fingers with his hair.  
  
He let out a cry of pain as he broke away from my lips to look where my hand was. He moved his fingers into mine while he pushed my hand down onto the bed. What a romantic he is, he moved his other free hand into mine pushing it back onto the bed. He throbbed inside me, teasing to release his warm seed inside my belly which made me greedy with love. I tightened up my ass, squeezing him hard making his breath go harsh while he tried to increase his speed.  
  
He stopped to a halt deep inside me as he released his warm cum inside my belly, his hands tightened around my hands leaving me unable to move one bit. The sensation of being filled was so great that I came. “Ahh!” I was powerless as my body jerked up then slowly moved to the bed. Kanda looked me in the eyes, rearing to go another round which I wasn’t from last night. “Kanda I’m exhausted, so can I go to sleep?” I begged Kanda.   
  
I tried to move to the side to get Kanda out of me, but he had me in a death grip with my legs spread out wide and him in the middle. When I did move, his dick went back to life as it was soo hard, he was ready for another round which I wasn’t ready for. “You moved, I was going to let you go to sleep but now I can’t” he looked down knowing he wanted more of me.  
  
I wanted him too, but my body barely has any energy. That didn’t matter for he was ready to go, but he was just waiting for my yes which was soo cute.  He looked up to me waiting for a yes, how could I say no to such a sad face “okay, but fuck me hard and good.” He took that as a cue to start thrusting again.  
  
(Good ending: Tears Are Meant For Joy)  
  
'That night was the best for he fucked me soo hard and good, better than what Lavi did that time. I actually remember everything that happened surprisingly unlike the time with Lavi', my face turned red at the thought of what happened that night. After that day, Aoi never came out again he left without saying a word but I knew that he still lived but inside me happily knowing that he would be able to sleep knowing Kanda was there for me.   
  
Lavi and Allen hooked up making my relationship with Allen much friendlier and my relationship with Kanda easier. Kanda was soo nice to me and sweet, one day when he was coming from his mission he brought me a bouquet of flowers which were soo pretty and beautiful. Kanda wanted me to be near him at all times so I moved to his room leaving some clothing in my room. Like always we played around and sometimes we fought.  
  
When we did I went to my room, the next day we would make up. He would bring me an apology gift which was different each time, we didn’t get in lots of fight and if we did we always made up. Life was great with him, for he warmed up to me soo much before he would not give a damn about me. Now he cares for me, well maybe a little too much but that doesn't matter it just makes me feel more loved.  
  
That night we started dating, it took about three months and a few days until Komui found out. He sent me and Kanda on a mission, that was when they found out. Let's just say I didn't come home in a good condition, Kanda carried me back to the order. I haven't seen him that pissed, he wanted to kill everyone or at least threaten to. He tried to keep his emotions in check, he did a good job except for the blood lust he had.  
  
Allen and Lavi tried to calm him down, but of course, they are not good at it. They were so bad at it that it became twice as bad as before. They did a check on my body, I had some damaged bones. They found that I had hickeys in a spot that I could not reach on my own. After that Komui pieced all the parts together. He took the drastic changes in Kanda's mood about me and the hickeys on my body and concluded that we were dating.  
  
After the secret was out about us dating then, we were never sent on missions together, for Komui thought we would not get anything done. So when Kanda or I would return from the mission, he would want to stay with me. Sometimes I wanted to stay with him, but sometimes I would want time to myself to do other things. Plus after nights with him, I wouldn't be able to walk and that was not so great.   
  
Lavi and I didn't ever get sent on missions probably because of what Kanda said that time. I mean we still talked and hung out, but sometimes it gets weird. Kanda still did not like that I hung out with Lavi, I mean I get it all. But now Lavi loves Allen instead of me. I should have teased Kanda a bit more, it's a pity that I did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: Well this is most likely the end of Kanda's route, I would say he had the best route compared to other people's routes. Either way the next chapter is is the bad ending so you will have to read the good ending. On the day of Christmas, I wrote a chapter but I could not post it up for it gave away the ending of the story, but now because the story is done I can post it up. But the life keeps going even if you are human or immortal and Regna has a whole life ahead of him. Please tell me what you thought of the fanfiction I wrote this because it makes me happy and the small idea I first had exploded into such a big story.*


	18. Aftermath Of Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING READ THIS ON YOUR OWN WILL IF YOU CHOSE TO READ IT YOU MIGHT CRY KNOWING WHAT BAD THINGS HAPPENED. IT GIVES YOU AN IDEA OF WHAT CAN HAPPEN AND IT'S A SPOILER TO MY CHARACTER REGNA*

(Bad Ending: Tears Are Meant For The Lost Ones)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey baby, you looking for a good time?” a sluggish man walked in front of me, he reeked of booze. His clothes were messy telling me that he was drunk, I pushed past him as he tried to grab my arm because I did not respond to his cat call. He fell backward onto his butt as he tried to grab me but failed. I need to get to my home and start dinner even though no one will join me.  
  
After that night Kanda and I lived a good life together loving each other, but the thing is that he will die before me. Aoi disappeared the next day without a word but I knew that he still lived but inside me. Happily knowing that he would be able to sleep knowing Kanda was there for me. Everything ages differently and so do I, sadly he died before me leaving me alone. Well, not that alone for there are more people out there that will love me, but not as much as Kanda did.  
  
So far I haven't met anyone that has loved me, they only lusted for my body. I wished I died when he did but that did not stop me, I did live on and learned to heal as time passed by. But that didn't really work out, I learned that humans or other people are weak except Kanda of course. The clan of Noah understood this the best. I had to leave the Black Order when Kanda died for I could not bare to stay in a place with so many warm memories.  
  
Allen and I got very close together after the little fling with Lavi. I took that as a chance to take a parting gift from Allen without him knowing for Nea was not awake. Allen gave me a goodbye hug before I left the Black Order, I took that as an invitation to take Nea away from Allen. Things like names have changed for my eyes and ears, like the first name of Tyki turned into Neauva.  Lots of things have changed, but people don't notice even if I talk to them.  
  
It didn’t mean that his last name was safe for it changed for me, other names have changed too. My guess it was Nea’s fault when I took him from Allen things inside me changed, but that doesn't mean I’m a part of Nea’s family. Ohh and when I said that time heals I actually mean that it breaks you down and drags you into depression and if you are lucky someone will dive for you in the black sea. But the thing is that there is no one who would dive down there and try very hard to know me, or well so I thought.  Isn't this a happy ending?  
  
Authors note: Kanda's route is over but Regna's is just starting.


End file.
